Broken Habits
by EJML-Isotope
Summary: JAMES Kerry Lauren and KYLE are all off on CHERUBS biggest risk mission yet. They have to race cars and bust up a drug company. JAMES finds his past catching up to him so when he finds himself getting too far into it can KYLE pull him out in time? SLASH
1. The Mission

**Ages: James –14**

**Kyle –17**

**Lauren –12**

Kerry –14

**Chapter 1: The mission.**

**Normal POV.**

The warm soft hole in which James Adams had wrapped himself in was a lot more appealing than facing the screaming lunatic outside his door, more commonly known as his sister. He snuggled further down in amongst his blankets and pulled his pillow down over his ear, effectively blocking out the shrill shout of his sister's voice, and pressing his other ear against the springy mattress preventing any noise getting in that ear either.

Through his sleepy haze he grinned and sighed very proud at his achievement.

BANG!

The door leading to James' bedroom was thrown open. It hit the wall and bounced back towards the frame. The person in the doorway rammed a black boot in the doorway, blocking the door from slamming shut again. The heavy thud of the boots hitting the carpet made James frown and wrap the blankets tighter round himself.

Suddenly, the blankets were ripped down from his upper body, revealing a bar muscled chest and a very annoyed James.

"Lauren!" James groaned, tugging at the blankets. "Let go. Leave me alone. Go bother some other poor sod." He aimed a half-hearted kick at thin air.

Lauren was fuming. Her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail and her cherub uniform was immaculate. She was disgusted to see her lazy brother half naked in bed at half seven this morning. He was half hour late for his mission briefing.

"James Adams." Lauren said in a dangerously low voice that promised trouble with a capital T. "Get your sorry ass out of bed and dressed now."

James growled and sat up straight, causing his pillows to fall to the floor. "What? What do you want?" he snapped, scowling at his sister.

Lauren spluttered in disbelief. How could he forget the mission? It was the biggest mission to come to C.H.E.R.U.B's attention since Lauren had earned her black shirt when they were trying to bust the ark up. She gave James a punch in the shoulder and said with exaggerated impatience, "You are holding up the biggest mission briefing in the history of C.H.E.R.U.B all because you can't be bothered to get out of bed on time. If you can't wake up, set an alarm. Now move!"

James stared at Lauren for a moment, uncomprehending to what she was saying, but then, as if a light bulb clicked on in his head, his eyes widened and he gasped. "Oh my god!" he threw a hand up to his mouth and swung his feet out of bed. "Crap. I'll be there soon. Go tell everyone I'm on my way." When Lauren refused to move James flapped his hands wildly and said, "Shoo!"

Lauren smirked as she walked towards the door, happy at her accomplishment of making her brother rush round the room like a demented chicken. "Be there in five minutes or Zara said she'll chuck you off the mission." Lauren tossed over her shoulder.

"Whatever. That women loves me, she could never to that!" James retorted while rummaging in his closet for clean clothes.

Lauren rolled her eyes at her brother's arrogance shining through in that one sentence and left the room, glad to be rid of the strong guy smell that emanated from James' lair.

***Zara Asker's office ten minutes later***

As James pushed open the door leading to Zara's office he was welcomed with cheers and claps and a very sarcastic, "Bravo! I'm glad you could make it!" That was Zara.

James had the good grace to be ashamed as he ducked into the room and took a seat beside Kyle. "And here he is, the boy who cannot keep a schedule even when his life depends on it." Kyle greeted him with a grin and a playful pat on the back.

"I forgot." James retorted huffily, sinking down in the chair until he was slouching, glaring at the floor.

"My point in a nut shell." Kyle replied, unfazed by James' grouchiness.

"Can we just get on with the briefing please?" Kerry asked sullenly from the back of the room. "We've had to wait long enough already thanks to Mr. Ego down the front, and I don't want to wait any longer."

"Ditto!" Lauren piped up from her seat on the floor next to Kyle's feet.

James turned his head slightly so that he could see Kerry. She was looking incredibly annoyed and incredibly deadly as she glared back at James.

Obviously she hadn't forgiven him for laughing at that sexist joke about women that Shakeel cracked yesterday at lunch. 'Girls were petty when it came to things like that' James stated in the corridor yesterday after the whole argument, and that only earned him a clip round the head from Kerry. Evidently, Kerry had decided to not grow up and hold the grudge against James.

"Read these carefully now." Zara was saying. James jumped slightly as a small booklet landed in his lap. He hurriedly picked it up and started flipping through the pages, wondering what he had missed when he was busy thinking about Kerry and her complications.

"This mission is high risk, in fact, it's the highest risked mission in the history of C.H.E.R.U.B, or at least so far, so of course, if you want to leave now, feel free to do so. No one will hold it against you." Zara swept her kind gaze over each and every kid in the room, checking their decision before continuing, "You are really going to be tested in this mission. You'll have to work very hard to avoid any errors with your cover story and you will be under a lot of pressure to avoid any manipulation and blackmail while fraternizing with the targets. There will also be a lot of angst and competition between rival gangs so you'll have to be careful of how you conduct yourself around the danger."

*****Classified Mission Briefing*****

**For James Adams, Kyle Blueman, Kerry Chang and Lauren Adams.**

**This document is protected with a radio frequency identification tag**

**ANY attempt to remove it from the mission preparation building will set off an alarm**

**Do NOT photocopy or make notes.**

_Mission Background –The founder_

_Rambo 2010 is an illegal racing gang that started February 2010. It was founded by a man called Derek Smith, with only a small group of close friends but it soon expanded to cover a wider range of people from ages eleven to seventeen. The main area that the illegal racing occurs in is Miami. The rich and the working class all take part in the events launched by Rambo 2010 and now the group has over 1000 people taking part in Rambo 2010 alone. Derek Smith is a man aged 32, with a daytime job as a mechanic. He had three garages in Miami, all of which are very popular. He lives with his wife and four kids in a mansion central Miami. His wife works in a café and his four kids all participate in Rambo 2010. Smith decided to launch the Rambo 2010 gang when his eldest son turned seventeen. The son now plays a big part of the races, and earns big bucks for the dad. _

_The family._

_Jack Smith is a seventeen-year-old boy who is also the eldest sibling in the Smith family. He is a very loud and aggressive boy who has a nose for trouble and enjoys being a nuisance round the town and in school when he turned up. He is currently a drop out from high school and is perusing an apprenticeship in his dad's garage. He was the first recruit into the organisation Rambo 2010 and is now a well know racer who usually races for any big races that will rake in the big bucks. He has been in jail three times for overnight sentences due to stealing cars and also the occasional night for fighting and rioting. He also has a tendency for joy riding. He has a criminal record of drug dealing and looting in other garages around Miami. _

_Lisa Smith is a fourteen-year-old girl who is currently doing her ninth year in high school. She is a very flirtatious and lively girl who loves attention and also has a nose for trouble. She is studying math, physics and mechanics as extra curricular subjects, and she has a weekend job at her dad's garage. She has done three races so far since she has been recruited to Rambo 2010 and only been questioned by the police once. She has a reputation for drug dealing and hot wiring cars. She always makes appearances on other rival gang's turf, which causes riot to occur and trouble to brew. _

_Tom Smith is a fourteen-year-old boy who is also in year nine. He is a quiet boy that normally stays out of trouble apart from when he needs a car. He works hard at school and keeps to his small group of friends. He has a keen interest in the physics behind building the engines and how the car is built. He is doing an advanced course at his dad's garage to learn more about the manufacturing of the cars and how the car works etc. He has a strong reputation of stealing cars and their body parts but hasn't actually been in jail. He has had some minor dealings with drugs but usually he sticks to getting the car parts and fixing cars._

_Kate Smith is a twelve-year-old girl who is the youngest of the Smith family and was the last to be recruited into Rambo 2010. She has a tendency to go looking for trouble and often creates it if she cannot find it. She doesn't have any involvement with the cars or races, she specialises with drug dealings and keeping tabs on rival gangs who deal drugs too. She is in year eight in high school and has a reputation for getting into trouble like riots and theft with the police. She has done two nights in prison with the offence of vandalising a rival's car and stealing the drugs from the boot. The drugs stolen remain unknown with their whereabouts._

_Liz Smith, the wife of Derek Smith stays out of the spotlight and deals with any injuries that occur during races or fights. She has a qualification in nursing and used to work in a hospital until she became addicted to heroin and cocaine, forcing her to loose her job and almost her kids. Her husband helped her break her addiction and earned her a job in the local café. Liz avoids any riots unless she has to help the injured afterwards. She used to be a key drug dealer in Rambo 2010 and spent three months in prison for harbouring cannabis in the house. _

_Rambo 2010 –Drug Dealing_

_Rambo 2010 also has their drug-dealing organisation within Rambo 2010 itself. This particular organisation involves thirty people; most of them aged twelve to fourteen. It started April 2011, the first recruit being Kate Smith, the youngest Smith daughter. The drug dealing meetings are held in classified places, and are only to be entered through passwords being entered into the security alarms positioned at each drug dealing station. The stations have high security gadgets watching every possible inch within the perimeter of the meeting. Derek Smith is the main man who supplies most of Miami's smaller drug dealer their goods. This is another way in which he earns more money. Rival gangs have tried to make the Smith's go bust but it appears physically impossible for them to be touched. The drugs that are dealt are: cannabis, heroin, weed, magic mushroom, meow meow and cocaine. The places that the drugs are stashed at remain unknown._

_Rival Gangs_

_A.L.R also known as the Anti-Loose-racers have a reputation for being very aggressive towards rival gangs and they have a tendency to trash cars. They try and stay out of the lime light since a previous arrest of a girl called Elena Jones drew a lot of unwanted attention to their business resulting in one of their illegal drug warehouses being destroyed._

_W.W.W also known as Win-Win-Win have a reputation for drug dealing and a guy named Dan Veronique has a criminal record for shooting and murdering a cop. He just got out of prison after a three years sentence, since the jury saw it as self-defence. His younger brother Nathan Veronique is a master racer and is known for stealing opponents car before a race and tampering with them, usually resulting in the opponent loosing or getting injured._

_Trouble_

_Riots are the main cause of trouble in Miami since the rival gangs get very competitive and tend to assault anyone who is doing better than them. There have been reports of fifty riots over the previous year and a half, resulting in ten deaths and many serious injuries._

_C.H.E.R.U.B instructions_

_You will be posing as a family of five, with the ages of twelve, fourteen, fourteen and seventeen. You will be living near the Smith residence since these are the main people you want to target. Your job is to infiltrate the gang Rambo 2010 and find out where their drug stash is and how they get their racecars. You also have to infiltrate the other rival gangs so that you can find out information about their drug dealing and whom they deal to etc. The seventeen-year-old agent will be required to drive and race and so will the two fourteen year olds. The twelve-year-old agent will be expected to do drug deals and errands such as stealing car parks etc. the two fourteen year old agents will also be expected to prepare themselves for any drug dealing. All agents will be expected to befriend one of the Smith kids who are within their own age range, and mimic their actions. Try and find out as much information as you can from the kids about rival gangs, future plans that Rambo 2010 are going to launch and where they stash their drugs. _

_All C.H.E.R.U.B agents will be reminded now that this mission is VERY HIGH RISK and that they can quit now. It will be required from you that you drive illegally and extremely fast, you also have to have close relation with illegal drugs and it is true that Rambo 2010 and other rival gangs may be very malicious and manipulative towards you. It is critical that you remain alert AT ALL TIMES when you are on this mission._

_**Please be careful and good luck,**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Zara Asker, John Jones and Meryl Spencer.**_

There was a deafening silence in the room while everyone stared down at their mission briefing laying in their laps.

Kyle whistled and said, "Well, at least there'll be plenty of action on this mission."

"Hell yeah!" Lauren yelled excitedly, pumping a fist in the air. "This is going to be so cool."

James smiled down affectionately at his little sister. "It looks pretty big Lau, you sure you can handle the risk?" he teased.

Lauren smacked James on the thigh. "Of course I can!" she replied indignantly. "What about you Mister I-hate-drains? Can you handle the risk of it all? After all, you did want to quit C.H.E.R.U.B after you had to stand in the sewage_"

Kyle let out a whoop of laughter. "Seriously? I haven't heard this story before. Lauren, you'll have to enlighten me sometime."

"You'll do no such thing!" James snapped at Lauren, raising a warning finger. "Besides I didn't mean it. I was stressed and tired from the mission so it wasn't_"

"Excuses, excuses," Kyle tutted while shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"If they want us to be friends with Rambo 2010 _and_ the rival gangs the mission isn't going to work. I mean, how is that possible? They're _rival gangs_. As in they hate each other. As soon one gang sees us with another they won't trust us." Kerry stated, practical as ever.

Zara sighed and rubbed her slender fingers against her temples. "Its going to be tricky that's for sure. You're going to have to work something out. We have another two hours to finalise plans of action but for now you have to get some practice racing under your belt."

James turned to face Kerry and laughed. "God Kerry, we're C.H.E.R.U.B agents, we can do anything."

Kerry scowled. "James, some of us are being realistic. It's a high-risk mission. You can't just swan your way through this and rely on some fluke to save your ass!"

"I never rely on a fluke. I'm gifted." James snapped back, folding his arms defensively over his chest.

Lauren and Kyle both snorted.

James twisted away from Kerry's _if-you-say-so_ smirk and glared at the pair sitting beside him.

Lauren couldn't help herself; she doubled over and started laughing so hard her sides ached. Kyle on the other hand coughed to cover his laugh and said smoothly, "James baby, don't get yourself in a state over nothing, I'm sure you'll really pull through on this mission and show us your true colours."

"Some friend you are." James sulked, slumping down lower in his chair.

Kyle grinned cheekily at his best friend…his best friend who was currently annoyed at him.

"Children, grow up, and follow me. Good God, I have no idea how I'm supposed to survive this mission with you all if all you're going to do is fight." Zara said loudly so that her voice would be heard over the ruckus. "Now lets have some maturity please, and FOLLOW ME!"

Lauren dived for the door and squeezed through before James. "I can't believe we get to drive!" she squealed, as she skipped excitedly down the corridor.

James couldn't resist busting her bubble. "Well _some_ of us get to drive." He said, with a pointed look at himself and then Lauren.

"James, that's harsh man, leave her have her moment of happiness." Kyle said from beside James, elbowing him gently in the side.

"Softie." James drawled. "She's a black shirt, as she loves to remind me all the time, so why doesn't she act like one?"

"Stop being so touchy just because you fail at missions." Kerry interjected from beside Lauren.

"I do not fail at_" James began furiously, clenching his hands into fists at his side.

"Enough!" Zara yelled. "James, you're an arrogant ass who is very good at what you do but you _love_ to broadcast it. Get over it."

James rocked back on his heels and stared at Zara. He could not believe she just said that. Zara was like his second mum. She couldn't mean that. Kyle caught onto James' crestfallen look and felt a twang of sympathy for him. He gently slapped Lauren on the back of the head to stop her form cawing, "Ooooooooo!"

"Oh dear Zara, you might just make him cry."

"I am not crying!" James growled, and was horrified to hear a small catch in his voice.

Zara spun round and stared at James who indeed did look rather upset. "Oh James." She cooed rushing forward to capture the teen in a hug. "I didn't mean it. I'm just worried about the mission. Its really is dangerous for you guys and_"

James ducked out of Zara's searching arms and said with a shrug, "Yeah, I get it. Whatever, no worries." He was aiming for an air of nonchalance but he didn't quite pull it off.

There was an awkward moment of silence until Kyle cleared his throat and said brightly, "So, lets get a look at these cars then Zara. Practice is awaiting us." He swept his arm gracefully in front of him, creating a delicate arch indicating Zara to move forward and take the lead.

When things returned to normal- and by that I mean the gawking and awkwardness disappearing- Kyle moves closer to James, so close that their shoulders knocked together while they walked. "I've got your back mate." Kyle reassured James.

He was shocked at James' reaction. He expected him to grin and laugh not lash his body round so that he could look Kyle in the eye and snarl, "I don't need you to watch my back, I got everything under control." And then march off towards the others.

Kyle followed behind slowly dragging his white tattered trainers along the gravel floor. He kept his head lowered to the ground as he thought of reasons why James would've bit his head off.

James stormed ahead, moodily scuffing his feet along the floor. He was surprised at the way he retaliated to Kyle's friendly banter. His temper had just sailed straight off the handle. He tilted his head back to stare at the vibrant blue blanket coating the sky above him. He closed his eyes briefly as if he was fighting a headache, and then tilted his head back further, so that he could see Kyle.

A piercing stab of guilt burned his innards as he saw his best friends looking confused and concerned walking slowly behind him.

_Maybe I should apologise_ James thought, halting and waiting for Kyle to catch up to him.

An exclamation of "That is so cool!" dragged James' attention towards the trio that were still marching ahead. Lauren's blonde head was bobbing enthusiastically in the air while Kerry's black one was nodding solemnly. James couldn't help but feel a pang of concern towards Kerry, regardless of her bitchiness towards him recently. He was really beginning to worry that Kerry wasn't going to be able to cope with the mission. She seemed obsessed with the risk.

"C'mon Kyle!" he called over his shoulder, before hurrying over to the girls who seemed to be talking about something interesting.

"Oh James! I'm so glad you got here!" Zara said, clapping her hands together.

James smiled wryly; she really was laying on the whole your-so-totally-my-favourite-person-ever thing a bit thick. "Yeah, whatever. So what are we talking about?"

"NOS." Kerry said, casting a weary look between Zara and James.

_Yep, definitely not prepared for this mission_ James thought, but then something caught his attention. "Did you just say NOS?" He asked excitedly.

Kerry nodded, raising her eyebrows at James' excitement.

"That is so cool! Do we get to race with the stuff?" James looked at Zara expectantly.

"How do _you_ know about NOS?" Lauren asked, eyeing her brother in surprise.

James blinked. "Uh…"

"Lucky guess right James?" Kyle chirped up from behind James, once again saving James' ass.

"Right." He nodded, looking relieved as he turned to look at Kyle.

Kyle moved up beside James so that they were shoulder to shoulder. "Thanks." James whispered.

"No problem sunshine." Kyle winked, clearly indicating that he was over their argument form before.

James felt a hot blush burning his cheeks. He cast his eyes downwards in order to avoid meeting anyone's gaze, he didn't need more embarrassment, but he decided to let it go. Besides, he can of liked the way it sounded.

_Wow, back up James boy, its Kyle. As in guy! As in bad! _James felt like slapping himself in the face. _It's only because I'm tired. The tiredness is getting to me._

"Yeah, yeah." He said, shooting a weak smile at Kyle.

Kyle smirked, not missing James' embarrassment. He leaned forward so that he could nudge James' shoulder with his own.

"How much do you know about NOS James?" Zara asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Everything." James grinned. "I know the lot."

"But _how_?" Kerry gasped.

"NOS is a highly flammable oxidiser that is extremely popular in any _real_ racing," James said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"So, is it some kind of fuel?" Lauren asked.

James smirked became more pronounced. "Oh, it's the best kind of fuel; NOS is an angel sent by the car gods themselves. NOS is a substance formed from Nitrous and Oxygen which forms nitrous oxide. Nitrous creates large amounts of horsepower by creating more oxygen in the engines combustion chamber while simultaneously introducing additional fuel. The added oxygen allows the additional fuel to burn which creates increased horsepower for short bursts of torque and speed." James sucked in a deep breath at the end of his explanation and stared in amusement at the blank looks Kerry, Kyle and Lauren gave him.

Zara seemed to be struggling to keep a smile off her face at the comical caricature-taking place in front of her.

"So what does that mean?" Lauren finally asked.

James smirked. "Basically NOS is a highly flammable substance that makes the car go faster."

Kyle nodded. "Right, I can remember that."

James saw a golden opportunity to get revenge. "Of course you can honey, its hardly rocket science."

Kyle shot him a surprised look at the affectionate pet name.

_Looks like all the NOS is going to his brain_…Kyle thought, smirking slightly.

"That's very impressive James, but _how_ do you know all of that?" Zara enquired, looking very surprised at James' knowledge.

"Just do, like I said, its not rocket science." He eyed everyone in turn before snorting and saying, "Well, at least _I_ didn't think is was. That opinions slowly changing as we speak."

"Pig." Kerry muttered furiously under her breath.

"Love you to babe." James grinned.

"Anyway, we have three hours to practice your racing skills before you have to go pack and meet me in my office by five sharp. You hear that James, five sharp at my office packed and ready to go."

"Yes ma'am." James saluted.

Sighing, Zara swiped her fringe off her face and ordered, "Right you lot. Make your way over to the main entrance. I want you all to jog. Be there by the time I am."

"What time will that be?" James asked, frowning.

"When I get there, obviously." Zara retorted, tossing a grin over her shoulder. "Chop, chop. Off you go."

The three agents all groaned but obediently started sprinting towards the main gate.

The boiling hot sun grinned maliciously down on them, making sweat bead on their foreheads and on the backs of their necks. The slight breeze that was gently caressing their faces while they stood still moments ago had vanished without a trace. Their feet pounded heavily on the ground as they raced across campus towards the main gate.

"Why do we have to run?" James moaned almost inaudibly over the pounding feeling in everyone's ears as they hammered their way across campus.

"Stop being lazy!" Kyle shouted in reply, picking up his pace and speeding off, leaving James groaning to himself.

***At the main gate ***

"Ha! We made it before_" James began joyfully.

"Nicely done. You all made it in fifteen minutes."

Everyone twisted round but with their lack of energy they all became disoriented and staggered in all directions bumping into each other and causing each other to hit the ground.

"Hey Zara. Way to see us crash and burn." Kyle said, pushing himself up off the ground and dusting himself off.

Zara tinkled with laughter. "Get your cheeky butt into that minibus Kyle Blueman."

"Oooo you like my butt, eh Zara?" Kyle teased.

"How would I live without it?" Zara asked dramatically.

By this point James had managed to boost himself up off the floor and was now glaring at Zara and Kyle.

_What the hell was Kyle doing? He couldn't flirt with _Zara_. He's min…I mean gay!_ James thought, horrified at the scenario.

He ran at Kyle and pushed him into the minibus and onto an empty seat. Plonking himself down beside him, James folded his arms and sulked.

"What's your problem?" Kyle asked, knocking his knee against the younger kids.

James refused to reply. He was too busy battling with some freaky, weird yet wonderful emotions in his head.

***Arrival at Racing Course***

"Wow." James whistled appraisingly at the cars in front of him. He peeled himself odd the window of the minibus stepped out into the glorious sunshine and walked slowly towards the three cars that were lined up in a slanting line on the tarmac hard stand.

There was a sleek orange convertible with a black bumper and silver steel alloy on the wheels. The back windows were tinted and a black intricate pattern of flames was lapping round the body of the car. The rear view mirror was also tinted and the roof of the car of was a black canvas like material that flipped back at the push of a button to make the roof open up.

James instantly loved this car. His fingers were slowly tensing and un-tensing in anticipation of getting behind the wheel and just letting go of everything except his love for cars.

A similar red convertible with yellow patterns tattooed along the shiny cars body was parked next to the orange racecar. The only difference was that it wasn't tinted windows. Through the windows you could easily see a huge built in stereo system with two huge speakers on the back ledge of the car.

Kyle grinned as he stared at the car in delight.

The last car was a pink and white checked roof racecar that had the back window tinted and the steel alloys were painted pink.

Kerry gasped in surprised and stared at the car.

_This is totally surreal…and in a bad way too_, Kerry thought, gulping down a lungful of air to calm herself.

"I totally bags the orange car!" James whooped, rushing forward to prop up the bonnet of the car. "Oh my God. The engine is immense!"

Kyle glanced at James and then at Kerry and then shrugged. "Well in that case I bags the red car!"

"Kyle you're driving first. Get in and buckle up." Zara instructed, moving forward to give the immobile Kerry a shove towards her car. "Kyle! Get in the car and buckle up. That should be the first thing you do. Repeat after me: _always buckle up first_."

Kyle slid into the car and ran his hands along the wheel. The leather felt smooth under his fingertips.

"_Seatbelt!_" Zara shrieked, finally breaking through to the guy's attention.

He nodded apologetically and ran his hands along the seat searching for the belt, of which there was none. "What the hell?" Kyle muttered.

"Look for a harness dude." James called helpfully from the sidelines. "You only get harnesses in race cars; it's for safety and all that crap."

Kyle shot him a surprised look but easily complied. "How the hell do I do this thing up?"

James snorted and sauntered over to the car. "God dude, you seriously suck a this. You just push your arms through the holes like this," James took hold of Kyle's arm ignoring the little electric shock he got form the contact and weaved Kyle's arms into the correct holes. "Now you just clip the buckle bit together like this," James clicked the buckle parts together to form one big buckle. "And now you tighten it if it's too slack." James tugged the leash expertly until it shrunk to fit Kyle's skinny frame.

"Uh thanks man." Kyle said slowly.

James looked up and leapt backwards when he saw how close their faces were. "Jeez man," James muttered. "Warn me next time."

Kyle recovered from the shock too and smirked. "But James, baby, I thought you knew we had an audience, there's no need to be ashamed."

James stood still a moment, frowning slightly as he thought that through. Lauren burst out laughing and that's when James clicked onto the meaning in Kyle's words.

"Shut up Kyle, I'm not gay!" James shouted with such indignation that even Zara burst out laughing.

"Whatever you say James, whatever you say." Kyle said in a knowing voice.

"I'm not!" James snapped stubbornly.

"Anyway Kyle, there is a head set on the passenger seat beside you. Put it on and keep it on. We will have a walkie talkie here so I know what's going on in there when you're off racing. There is a NOS button_" Zara was interrupted by a wild yell from Kerry.

"You _aren't_ coming in the car with us?"

Zara blinked. "It won't benefit you Kerry. When you're off on this mission I'm not going to be showing up with the races with you to watch over you."

Kerry gulped.

"Are you okay Kerry?" Lauren asked worriedly from her position behind them.

Kerry shrugged, trying to appear at ease. "'Course."

Zara eyed Kerry through narrowed concerned eyes but continued. "Well then. Kyle, there is red button on the steering wheel, keep your hands _away_ from it until you're going to use it because as soon as you click it_"

"_Your going to be going faster than a monkey on a rocket ship!" James finished, jumping up and down letting out a whoop at the end.

Kyle grinned, looking at James and flexing his muscles. "Sounds good."

James smirked. "Try it out tough guy."

Kyle took a deep breath and slowly turned the key to start the engine. The engine gunned to life with a delicious purr and Kyle slowly placed his hand on the gear stick. Taking a deep breath to prepare himself for what he was about to do, he quickly jammed the gear stick forward and hit the accelerator. He went shooting down the tarmac road at a ridiculously fast speed that he had only ever imagined attempting in his dreams.

He let out a shocked yell as he approached a corner, and instantly had Zara yelling frantically in his ear, "Kyle?" When there was no reply her voice became even more frantic. "Kyle! Are you okay?"

He yanked the gear stick down a gear and gripped the wheel in both hands in order to turn it sharply round the corner. He managed to drift round the corner without bashing the car too badly and then he replied to Zara. "I'm okay. Just trying to balance speed and turning all at the same time."

He could hear James laughing and he scowled at nothing…stupid, arrogant ass.

He didn't have much time to fret over it though, because he was rapidly approaching another corner. He braked before he hit the corner, feeling a sudden irrational worry about not being able to clear the corner he edged his way round it, smashing the back end of the car into the wall before speeding up and seeing a stretch of free road.

He took a deep breath and hit his NOS. He let out a whoop as he went flying forward allowing himself to take one hand off the wheel and place it casually on the gear stick. "So cool!" Kyle grinned.

"I know man, just try to not trash the car anymore." James said threw his air piece. Kyle could hear the smirk in James' voice and he wanted to hit a couple of his teeth in.

"When _you_ pass this track with flying colours you can _then_ take the piss out of me James." Kyle fumed. "Oops, got to go, I have some cones to dodge."

James laughed and Kyle shivered at the sound. "Its called _weaving_."

Kyle huffed again at his knowledge, before altering the gears and gripping the wheel tightly and twisting sharply round a bright orange cone he sighed in relief as he cleared the cone and sped his way towards the second one. He cleared that one but the third cone was closer than the last and he had to spin sharply to try and get round it.

He held his breath and slowed down to ten MPH as he listened for the cone hitting the ground or the sound of sweet nothingness if he managed to clear the cone.

The cone hit the ground with a thud that rang in Kyle's ears, and with the foul taste of disappointment hanging in the air, he managed to weave his way through the last two cones without knocking them over and then he had another stretch of ground to just drive straight on. He hit the gas again, sending him shooting down the track and reaching the last corner in ten seconds flat. He managed to get round the corner without hitting the car and he sighed in relief when he saw that he only had one corner left.

He slowed his pace down so that he had chance to relax and get his head back together before he had to do the final corner.

Even though he didn't want to admit it the driving was kind of freaky. You basically speed extremely fast, fly round corners at reckless speeds and _weave_ in and out of things with minimum control of your car. This was a death trap. But it was still very exhilarating, regardless of the risk.

He sped up when he approached the corner and jerked the car into a tight spin so that he could swing round the corner without hitting anything. He sailed round the corner without even grazing the car and he let out a victory cheer as he floored it to clear the distance between him and the others.

Kerry and Lauren clapped him in saying, "Well done Kyle!" While James was busy doubled over laughing.

Kyle threw the car door open and snapped, "When you clear the course perfectly then you can laugh your arse off like so hooligan. Until then, shut the hell up!"

My God Kyle," Zara gasped, putting a hand to her heart. "Are you okay?"

Kyle managed a grin. "Sure, sure. I'm alive aren't I?"

"Good. Kerry you're up next." Zara jerked her thumb at Kerry who looked extremely shaken by the command.

"Why am I up next? Why isn't James next?" Kerry uncharacteristically complained.

"Because the best goes last!" James shouted gleefully.

"Pig." Kerry snapped, shooting a weary glance at her car.

James seemed to notice Kerry's weariness so he smiled and called out, "Don't worry Kerry, you'll be fine." He meant it to be reassuring but Kerry took immediate offence.

"Don't treat me like I'm five." She snapped.

"Actually Kerry, I think he was actually trying to be nice." Kyle interjected quickly.

There was a short silence in which Kerry did not apologise in but she did sigh and reluctantly shoot an _I-take-it-back_ look at James.

Swallowing her nerves, Kerry edged her way towards her car, easing the door open gently, as if it might break.

"Jeez Kerry, you're meant be one with it not afraid of it." James jested.

Kerry shot a murderous glare at James before sliding slowly into her car.

Kyle sighed. "And you only just made up with her…" he grumbled.

"Okay Kerry…" Zara began, reciting the same instructions to Kerry as she did to Kyle.

Kyle staggered his way over to James and leant his car bonnet. The adrenaline was slowly leaving the older boy's body and he needed the extra bit of support. "So, how did you know all about the car techniques?"

James grinned up at his best mate. "I know everything."

Kyle rolled his eyes but let it go because Kerry was off, creeping slowly down the track.

"Speed it up a notch Kerry." Zara said gently into the walkie talkie.

Kerry clenched her foot but did press it down onto the accelerator. She lurched forward, quickly took her foot of the gas so the engine stalled.

James struggled to hold in a laugh. In stead, he settled for leaning closer to Kyle and muttering, "She's only been on the road a minute."

"Its okay Kerry." Zara soothed, just restart the car and don't be afraid to hit the gas. Just make sure you remain in control of the vehicle."

Kerry let go of the steering wheel and ran her hands roughly threw her dark glossy hair.

_Breath_, she reminded herself mentally. _You can do this…_

She clutched the steering wheel in both hands and set the car to neutral and pressed her foot against the accelerator pedal. She pushed down gently with her foot and the car rolled forward until she slowly picked up pace.

She fought the urge to jerk to a complete halt as she reached the first corner and down shifted so that she could skid round the corner. She slammed on the break to stop herself from skidding and ended up with the car almost horizontal between both walls.

She was stuck.

"Uh, Zara?" she asked attentively.

"Yes?" came Zara's immediate reply.

"I'm kind of wedged in between both walls."

There was a pause and then finally, "Okay, just try your best to manoeuvre your way out and keep going."

Kerry took a deep breath and bumped the car backwards and forwards until she finally manage to get the car's arse end to face out of the corner. All she had to do now was revers out and turn round.

Easy, right? She could do this. This was just simple driving. No NOS, no speed, no deaths.

Simple.

But how the hell had she managed a 180-degree turn in a _corner_ when she couldn't seem to drive in a straight line?

She put the car in reverse but as she moved back a foot to turn the car she found herself backed into another corner.

Groaning, she jerked the gear stick into second gear and pulled forward a bit so that she had room to swing her arse end round the second corner.

She backed her way slowly round the bend until she came to open road, where she jerked her gear stick into reverse and drove the car back until it was well away from any corners and then she spun it round so that she was facing the correct way again.

"God alive." Kerry cursed in annoyance.

"What's the matter?" Zara instantly asked.

"Nothing!" Kerry rushed to reassure her.

She started driving again, deciding it was safe to hit the gas now. She bombed her way down the road and gracefully came to a manageable pace when she saw the vibrant orange cone she had to dodge her way in and out of.

She swerved her way round the first one, her tyres squealing under the amount of sharp braking and accelerating she was doing. She cleared the first two cones with out a problem but the next two cones tripped her up and she ended up knocking them over but she regained composure on the last cone and she managed to jerk the car smoothly round the cone.

She drove at forty MPH down the last free stretch of road before picking up pace and skidding her way round the last corner, only gazing the back bumper on her car.

When she jarred the car to a stop she was clinging to the steering for dear life and she couldn't remember how to open a car door for a moment.

When she finally fell out of the car Zara said, "Uh, you didn't use your NOS at all Kerry?"

James chuckled. "You crazy girl. NOS is the best thing since Halo 360."

Kerry shook her head, ignoring James' comment. "I didn't quite feel up to it yet."

Zara nodded. "Understandable. But Kerry, you really are going to need to go a lot faster in these races. Maybe you should get some extra practice in before we go. If you want I could pack for you_"

"I'll be fine." Kerry said shortly.

"Okay. James you're up." Zara indicated his orange car.

"Watch and learn guys." James shoved Kyle off the car and pulled open the car door. He ran his hands over the leather interior before sliding into the seat.

"Oh whatever." Kerry snapped, placing her hands aggressively at her hips. "Like you can clear that course without bumping into anything. I bet you knock over at least two cones and smash your car on the first corner."

James smirked. "Ten pound says I can clear the course."

Kerry narrowed her eyes. "_Perfectly_." She said.

"Obviously." James replied.

"Fine." Kerry snapped.

James grinned triumphantly. "Oh, I love this bet."

Kerry looked at him sharply and realised that betting ten pounds on something that she didn't even now if he could do or not was a very bad idea. She opened her mouth to try and cancel the bet but James was flooring the gas, making his front tyres squeal before he went whizzing down the tarmac road.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Kyle said slowly to Kerry.

"I know that _now_!" she shouted. "Why didn't you open your trap and intervene _before_ I did it?"

Kyle grinned. "Well, that wouldn't have been any fun would it?"

Kerry turned slowly to face the older boy who was grinning mischievously at her. "Why you little twerp! I am not her for your private entertainment you know_"

"James! Watch out for the_" Zara cut the squabbling pair off with her shriek.

But James was at ease as he approached the corner at ninety MPH.

He grinned as he jerked the emergency break forward then used that hand to shift the gear stick into second gear as he used the hand that was calmly holding the wheel to twist the car harshly round the corner. Her drifted fro a moment before he quickly twisted the wheel the other way to drift round the second corner.

"And that my dear friends," he said matter-of-factly into the headset as he let his one hand rest on the gear stick and the other rest on the wheel, "Is how you drift."

There was a moment of shocked silence until Zara's voice came breathlessly over the speaker. "How did you do that?" she asked, bewildered.

Zara, Kerry, Kyle and Lauren had all been staring transfixed at James' car as he approached the first corner, anticipating him crashing into the side at least once.

They were all extremely shocked to see that he had cleared the two corners at a ridiculous speed without even _breaking_ abruptly.

He seemed totally unfazed.

James' hit his NOS as he saw the stretch of clear road in front of him. He held the wheel expertly with one hand as he held it steady so that the shiny orange racecar went sailing down the road at one hundred and sixty MPH.

He smirked as he saw the cones Kyle was talking about.

_Easy_, James thought, as he confidently kept his foot on the accelerator.

He easily shifted down a gear and twitched his hand to make the steering wheel turn slightly so that he could glide effortlessly in between the first and second cone. He let out a whoop as he completed the task without even getting a foot near either cone.

The third cone was harder to dodge but he jerked the wheel sharply so that he went flying round the cone, granted he only had about two inches between the arse end of the car and the cone but he didn't let it faze him as he sped up to swing the car round the last cone and then he had a small amount of road to clear before he could make the last corner.

He shifted slightly in his seat to get comfortable again and he couldn't resist flooring the gas and then slamming the break on suddenly, simultaneously twisting the wheel sharply so that he swerved, causing his tyres to squeal and leave black skid marks on the tarmac.

He didn't pull out of the turn until he had spun the car three times.

Jamming the gear stick forward, the car easily ate up the last bit of the road and then he was shifting down a gear and pulled the emergency break to make him go flying effortlessly round the corner.

He smirked as he rounded the corner, his thumb twitching in anticipation of hitting his second NOS button.

"This is how you do it Kerry."

"What? What are you doing?" Kerry asked over the speaker. "Stop being an arrogant jerk!"

James laughed loudly at her reply.

He glanced casually in the rear view mirror to check that he had rounded the corner before slamming his thumb down on the NOS button. He gripped the wheel in both hands as he shot forward, speeding his way at one hundred and eighty MPH until he wasn't that far from the guys watching him.

He twisted the wheel abruptly, making the car veer left. He went flying horizontally forwards, still sailing towards the group.

"Stop!" Kerry screamed.

He eased his foot of the accelerator but realised that that wasn't the problem. The problem was that he had too much NOS power to stop.

"James! Stop!" Lauren shrieked.

He slammed on the brakes, the tyres screeched on the tarmac as the car shuddered, trying to stop but unable to.

Zara, Kerry and Lauren had all ran backwards away from James.

Kyle stood still though, not moving a muscle.

James got a bit worried when he saw Kyle standing still. He was going to suggest moving when Zara cried, "Kyle, move!"

Luckily the James shoved his foot on the break pedal and he swerved to a stop a foot away from Kyle.

The passenger door was facing Kyle and the boy smirked slightly at how cliché the move was. All that need to happen now was for the door to fly open so that Kyle could climb in and then they would be off and away.

James was sighing in relief from not running over his best friend as he flung open the car door and eased his way out, grinning triumphantly.

His eyes searched for Kerry's and once he found them, he smirked at her. "And that's how you do it." He said simply, with a small shrug.

"Kyle, why didn't you move? You could have been killed! What on earth is wrong with you?" Zara railed, rushing forward and gripping Kyle by the shoulders.

Kyle grinned, obviously proud at something. "Zara, look at his car."

Zara glanced at the car and then back at Kyle. "What about it?"

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Its immaculate. There is no scratches or bumps. He cleared the course."

When Zara only blinked in response he groaned and yelled, "Which means he knows what he's doing! He knew when to stop, so he wouldn't have run me over. I was perfectly safe."

"You didn't hit _anything_?" Kerry asked suspiciously, rushing forward to inspect the car.

James smirked. "Not a damn thing."

Lauren exploded. "How do you know what you're doing?" she yelled in confusion.

James glanced at her. "Just do. Like I said before, its not rocket science."

"Well done James. You did very well. You need to work on your NOS control though." Zara said, smiling at James.

"I do _not_" James retorted indignantly. "I had perfect control the first time. I just lost it a bit on the second."

"You hit the NOS _twice_?" Zara asked.

"How?" Lauren added, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"My God," James groaned, tipping his back to face the sky in exasperation. "I'm driving with a bunch of idiots."

"_Hey_!" Kyle interjected, sounding hurt.

"It all depends on how many NOS cans you have in the car." He faced Kerry. "By the way, you owe me ten pounds." He grinned.

Kerry glared furiously at him.

Zara intervened before they went at each other's throats again. "Okay, guys. James, you obviously have a knack for this. Well done. But you pair have to work on it. Off you go now. Kyle, you go first. Be careful."

Two hours later, Kyle had managed to master weaving through the five cones and his drifting was okay. At least, he wasn't smashing his car up _every_ time he hit a corner. Kerry had a go at her NOS and screamed all the way down the last stretch of road while James circled the track effortlessly.

Zara finally dismissed them, complaining about her nerves being fried already and she hadn't even left for the mission yet.

***James' bedroom on campus***

He was scooping things up off the floor in his room and flinging them messily into his suitcase when a knock came at his door.

"Yeah?" he grunted, as he bent down to grab his PSP from under his bed.

The door swung open and before he could stand up and turn to face the person her found himself falling and ending up sprawled on the floor.

"W-w-what?" James spluttered in shock. "Lauren!" he snapped, as he saw his sister standing over him with her hands on her hips.

"Something you aren't telling me James?" she asked, her voice quiet and deadly.

James gulped. "Look Lauren, that was ages ago. It was a joke. Are you_?"

"What are you on about you nut?" Lauren asked, dropping her imposing stance and staring at her brother in confusion.

James' eyes widened. "Oh man," he said slowly, licking his lips. "You aren't talking about the fake puke I hid on your pillow are you?"

Lauren turned red with rage as she scowled at her brother. "No, I'm not. But since you just mentioned it, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HIDING FAKE PUKE IN MY BEDROOM?" she shouted.

James cringed. "Uh…I was getting revenge for the time you replaced my waster with TCP."

"But you called me stupid!" Lauren gasped.

"You called me gay in front of your mates!" James retorted, getting angry as he thought of the memory.

Lauren sighed, flicking her blonde hair over he shoulder. "Whatever. What I actually came her to ask was, how the hell do you know so much about cars and how the hell do you know how to drive them so good, and how the hell do you know about NOS?"

James blinked, absorbing all the questions Lauren was hurling at him. "Right. Which one would you like me to answer first?" he asked.

Lauren choked in annoyance. "All of them idiot."

James shook his head, reaching out and patting his sister on the head. "Sorry sis, its one question or none of them. I'm a busy, I have things to pack, people to say bye to."

Lauren furiously batted James' hand away from her and growled, "Fine, how do you know how to drive cars?"

James grinned, showing his teeth. "I told you before. Its not rocket science." And then he captured Lauren in his arms and walked her backwards towards the door.

"But that doesn't answer the question_" Lauren was rudely interrupted by the door slamming in her face.

_Phew_, James sighed and leant back against the door. _For a moment there I really thought she was onto me_.

***Boarding the plane***

"Whoop, whoop!" James and Lauren both yelled in unison.

"Miami here we come!" Kyle added, slinging an arm round James and Lauren's shoulders. "Its gonna be great, right guys?"

"Of course it is!" James and Lauren replied confidently.

"Think of all the hot Miami babes out there!" James pumped a fist in the air energetically.

"I was thinking more of the beaches and sun but that just goes to show how much of a chauvinistic pig you are, and how open minded I am." Lauren said, shaking her head fondly at her brother's antics.

"Right," Zara said, striding her way down the line until she reached the four youngsters. "These are your tickets." She handed them out according to the person's name. "Do not loose them."

"Yeah James." Kerry said, elbowing James playfully in the side. She had coughed up the ten quid for James and decided to get over their previous argument.

James smiled. "It won't be that difficult to keep track of a plane ticket."

"Yeah, but you're _you_." Kyle reminded him.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't like me any other way." James shot back teasingly.

"_I_ could." Zara interrupted. "I could do with you talking less and listening more." But she was grinning as she said it so James faked sadness. "Now lets get our butts onto that plane so that we can leave. It's a public flight so we can't be late."

They all jumped to it, lugging their suitcases behind them, they all traipsed their way up the ramp and into the plane, handing their bags to the luggage guy to put below the plane.

"I can't believe we are flying to Miami!" Lauren squealed. "How long will the flight take?"

Kerry answered, "About eight and a half from London."

They all flopped into their seats; Kerry and Lauren, Kyle and James and then Zara had one of the single seats that ran down the side of the aircraft.

Zara was busy texting while Lauren and Kerry passed the boys their profiles through the gaps in their seats.

*****Classified Mission Profile*****

**For James TURNER, Kyle TURNER, Kerry TURNER and Lauren TURNER.**

**This document is protected with a censored alarm. **

**Any attempt to remove it from a meter and a half of the designated briefcase**

**Will cause immediate identification for the Mission controller. **

**Please do not copy or take notes.**

_Lauren Turner:_

_You are a twelve-year-old girl who is in year eight in high school. You have to attend MIAMI GOLD which is the high school named after the first ever principle of the school. You will be in a class with Kate and you have to try and become involved with her as soon as possible to ensure yourself plenty of time to infiltrate the drug system she works for. _

_You have to behave _very _aggressively and you are allowed to fall behind with your studies and mess around in order to attract Kate Smith's attention. Once you have her attention it is only _then_ save to try and infiltrate her job in Rambo 2010. _

_You will most likely have a lot of involvement with drugs but it is VERY IMPORTANT that you do not consume any drugs. If you disobey this order then the punishment will entail IMMIDIATE action of you being BANNED from C.H.E.R.U.B for the REST OF YOUR LIFE._

_You are pretending to have experience in selling drugs. You also have a reputation for harbouring drugs for people who haven't got anywhere to sell them and then you have the skill of manipulating them into giving you half their profit. This will benefit you in proving that you work well with people._

_Please be careful on this mission._

"So," Lauren said after she skimmed her profile for the second time. "Basically we are going to a family called the Turners and I have to befriend Kate Smith and get in with all the druggies. Oh, and I get to act like a proper bad ass. Score! "

There was no reply since everyone else was still studying his or her profiles.

_Kerry Turner:_

_You are a fourteen-year-old girl who is in year ten in High School. You are attending MIAMI GOLD which is the high school named after the first ever principle of the school. You will be in Lisa Smith's classes and you have to try and become involved with her as soon as possible to ensure yourself plenty of time to infiltrate the race and drug systems she is involved in. _

_You have to behave very flirtatious and lively in order to attract Lisa's attention. Make sure you stay on top of PHYSICS and MATH work, as these are the subjects that Lisa likes best. You also have to try and become involved with Lisa's extra circular mechanics course. _

_There is a chance that you can be involved with drugs so we warn you now NOT to take ANY DRUGS because it will involve IMMIDIATE action of you being BANNED from C.H.E.R.U.B for the REST OF YOUR LIFE._

_You are pretending to have experience with stealing two cars for joy riding and getting into street fights. You have spent an over night in jail for offensive behaviour. You have vandalised rival gang's cars but been successful in evading the police. You have had some previous missions where you had to steal cars so this will help you when explaining your behaviour to the Smith's._

_Please be careful on this mission._

Kerry scowled. "Flirtatious? Flirtatious? Seriously?"

_Kyle Turner:_

_You are a seventeen-year-old boy who is in year twelve of high school. You are _not_ expected to attend MIAMI GOLD high school since your target is a drop out. You will be expected to hang round the garages he works at to try and befriend him. Please try and do this as soon as possible to ensure yourself plenty of time to infiltrate the race and drug systems he is involved with._

_You have to behave very recklessly and you are allowed to act very aggressive. This will help you get noticed by Jack Smith._

_There is a chance that you can be involved with drugs so we warn you now NOT to take ANY DRUGS because it will involve IMMIDIATE action of you being BANNED from C.H.E.R.U.B for the REST OF YOUR LIFE._

_You are pretending to have experience in stealing cars, joyriding repeatedly even when you were cautioned by the police to stop so you got an overnight in prison, harbouring drugs but being successful in evading the police and trashing private property but being successful in escaping the scene without any suspicion. _

_Please be careful on this mission._

Kyle grinned slowly. "Reckless, eh?"

"You are such a _guy_, Kyle." Kerry sighed.

_James Turner:_

_You are a fourteen-year-old boy who is in year ten of high school. You are expected to attend MIAMI GOLD high school since your target is in year ten. You will be expected to attend ALL of your classes and you have to work hard to achieve Tom Smith's level of intelligence. You are expected to behave well in class since Tom is a quiet introverted lad in school but he behaves more friendly and lively around his close friends when he is at the races and the garages. Please try and involve yourself with him as soon as possible. _

_There is a chance that you can be involved with drugs so we warn you now NOT to take ANY DRUGS because it will involve IMMIDIATE action of you being BANNED from C.H.E.R.U.B for the REST OF YOUR LIFE._

_You are pretending to have experience with stealing, hot wiring, mending and racing cars. You also have a reputation for joyriding and vandalising cars. You have had experience with harbouring drugs and selling them. You have a reputation for being known for selling various car parts, and you also know how to hold your own in a fight. You have been involved in three riots and many street fights. You have a criminal record of stealing and spent one night in jail. _

_Please be careful on this mission._

James smirked. "I am _so_ cool." He said, turning to face Kyle.

"I have _experience_ with selling drugs and harbouring them." Lauren exclaimed proudly, grinning through the gap between the seats at her brother.

"Well, I have to flirt. I don't flirt." Kerry said indignantly.

James laughed, causing Kerry to flick her gaze towards him.

"What?" She snapped.

"You didn't have any problem flirting with _me_." He grinned.

Kerry gasped. "I did not…" she trailed off as she realised that she _did_ flirt with him so she couldn't deny it.

James nodded knowingly. "Its okay, I know I'm irresistible."

Lauren snorted. "Can we please talk about something that isn't about _James_?" she begged.

"Oh, I don't know, its kind of fun." Kyle purred, leaning in close to James' ear.

James stared at Kyle a moment, knowing he should pull away but not exactly wanting to.

"James." Kerry hissed.

James reared his head back, realising that he had come awfully close to Kyle's lips.

"Ah." He yelped. "Uh…I have to pretend to have experience with stealing, hot wiring, mending and racing cars. I also have a reputation for joyriding and vandalising cars. I also have experience with harbouring drugs and selling them. I have a reputation for being known for selling various car parts, and I also know how to hold my own in a fight. I have been involved in three riots and many street fights. And I have a criminal record of stealing and spent one night in jail. Wow. I've been busy."

"What?" Kerry said through gritted teeth.

James glanced at her, surprised at the venom in her voice. What the hell had he done now? "It says so right here…look_" James tried to slot the piece of paper through the seats but Kerry shoved it back.

"Zara!" Kerry called angrily, just as Lauren snatched the paper off James and began reading. "Why does James get to do more stuff than us?"

Zara glanced across at them and shot them a warning look. "Don't talk so loudly." She whispered as she scooted along the small gap towards the kids.

"But why? Its not fair." Kerry whispered back.

"James can handle it." Zara said, giving James a steady look.

He looked at her, surprised and confused at her look.

"How'd you mean?" Kerry persisted.

"He just can, can't you James?" Zara kept her steady calm _knowing_ gaze trained on James' face.

James nodded slowly, "Sure."

"I thought so." Zara said, nodding her own head.

And then everything clicked.

James tried to remain composed as he realised that Zara knew something, if not everything.

The frightening thing was…_how_ did she know?

Zara scooted back to her seat as Kerry groaned.

"Jammy sod." Lauren huffed, folding her arms and falling back against her seat.

James wasn't in the mood to tease them all now. He was too busy wondering how on earth Zara knew anything. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

Kyle noticed that his mate was looking troubled so he decided to lighten the mood. "I can't wait to get to Miami, eh James?"

James jerked out of his inner thoughts with a start and turned to face Kyle. "I know right," he grinned. "All those half naked babes in every direction you look."

"And guys." Kyle added, having a very graphic image of James walking round topless.

James rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

The journey was a peaceful one. The kids all tested each other on their profiles to make sure they got used to staying in character. Zara made a few phone calls to make sure their house was still booked and their cars were all on track to arrive on time.

The girls fell asleep shortly after the guys started talking about cars, and it wasn't long until Kyle and James found themselves asleep too.

It was a cute sight. James and Kyle were both leaning back in their seats but then James turned his head and started cowering into Kyle's muscled chest. The sudden movement and warmth seeping into his chest shocked Kyle into waking up into a hazy alertness.

He rubbed his eyes and then glanced down at the surprisingly vulnerable looking boy snuggled against his chest.

_I should really wake him up_…Kyle thought. _He'll hate me if I let him sleep like this…_

He cocked his rosy red face –flushed from sleep- to the side as he stared down at the boy again.

Smiling serenely to himself as he gently placed his arm round the boy's shoulder, he fell happily back into sleep.

Today had been good.

Very good.

The four kids all slept calmly. The two girls curled up with their feet on the seat tucked neatly under them while the boys snuggled up together in the seats in front of them.

The orange sun slowly sank down till it reached the horizon, where it faded to a beautiful red before disappearing under the line of land that was illuminated by the fading light of the day.


	2. Miami

Chapter two: Miami

**Normal POV.**

James marched confidently down the darkened deserted street, his fists clenched at his sides as his black trainers slapped against the concrete slab flooring. He halted momentarily as he reached the side street that he was expected to be at by the time the clock ticked half past nine. He glanced down at his cheap wristwatch and stared grim-mouthed at the luminous screen, the red digits glowing 21:29 pm. He sighed as he waited for the harsh red digits to flick their way to 21:30 pm. Glancing behind him to check that no one was watching him, he slipped down the alley way and walked until he reached the end. Three guys stood there.

The one was tall, easily reaching 5ft ten with jet black hair and piercing green eyes. He was a broad lad, wide shoulders and muscles in the right places. He was leaning against the dirty red brick wall, staring at his feet. His greasy fringe hung in his face as his pale spotty skin glowed in dim light coming from the moon. This guy was called Stuart.

Another lad about two inches shorter than Stuart was leaning against the wall opposite the other guy. He had shoulder length badly dyed black hair. You could see the ginger roots showing at the top of his head. He was biting his nails, one leg bent behind him on the wall, the skin of his knee showing through the massive rip in his baggy jeans. He had beady brown eyes, the colour of dog muck. They were slightly sunken into his skull.

The third guy was shorter than the other two by a good five inches but he was still a lot taller than James. He also had black hair but you could see the blonde streaks showing up vibrantly in the greasy black hair. He was taping his hands rhythmically against his thighs, creating a beat James didn't recognize. His eyes were a light blue colour, the colour of the water in the swimming pools in Spain and Miami. They were half closed as she leant his head back against the wall.

James strode towards them, shoving his hands into the deep pockets of his boot cut jeans. They were about two sizes to big for him since he nicked them from some cheap crappy shop that barely owned any clothing since some guy from Stuarts's gang had forced them off him when he first bumped into them in the street. The guy had been a good foot taller than James' scrawny nine-year-old figure so James didn't stand much of a chance at fighting back even though he tried.

He had bunked off the last lesson of school in order to replace the stolen jeans before his mom found out.

Luckily, that guy wasn't here tonight. James stopped abruptly in front of Stuart, suddenly feeling very trapped as the other two closed in on him so that there was no escape unless he took them all out.

And James didn't think he would succeed.

So he sucked it up, casually running his hand through his hair and shrugging his black hoodie back up onto his bony shoulders. "Hey man." James said, nodding at Stuart to show a sign of respect.

Stuart was the lead member of the gang, so he basically owned you once you got into the gang. The gang intrigued James. He liked the way they all had this sense of brotherhood about them. They protected each other, and that's exactly what James was looking for: protection…protection from the tough outside world. Reality was such a hardship on a ten-year-old kid.

"So you made it?" Stuart drawled, raising his head from the ground to study James.

James shrugged. "Looks like it."

"Okay smart guy," said the boy with the beady sunken eyes. "Lets see what you're really made off." He took a threatening step towards James before Stuart flung an arm out.

"Not _yet_." He commanded quietly.

James resisted the urge to gulp. Instead, he took a deep breath, hoping it looked casual to swallow his fear before asking, "So what do I have to do?"

The guy that was taping his thighs smirked meanly at James. "To get into the gang, you have to withstand one thing."

James tried to control the widening of his eyes at the shock of such a stupid guy knowing such a big word. "What's that?" he asked, generally interested.

All three thirteen-year-old boys standing in front of James grinned in unison.

Before James could piece their words and their actions together, something blurred in the corner of his eye and then a rock hit him in the jaw with enough force to force him back a few steps.

Another rock smacked him in the other side of his jaw and he fell backwards into the wall.

His head connected with the wall with enough force to make him disoriented. He tried to dig his nails into the wall to keep him from falling to the ground but he tasted the harsh metallic tang of blood in his mouth.

Something hard slammed into his shin, causing him to duck to the ground and clutch it.

As vicious laughs echoed in the abandoned alleyway James realised with a sharp twist in his stomach what was happening to him.

They were beating him up.

It all seemed a bit surreal to James as he lost his balance when a heavy boot kicked him sharply in the ribs, causing him to topple helplessly to the side.

_Why…why is this happening?_ James thought through the hazy film coating his brain when another boot lashed out and hit him hard in the head.

He curled himself into a ball as best as his throbbing ribs would allow him as more fists and feet rained unrelenting down upon him.

He coughed up a bloody mouthful of spit and spat it pathetically out on the sidewalk. His blonde soft hair felt mattered and warm from blood oozing from a wound in his head.

He jerked up off the ground, causing his cloudy head to pound painfully as someone stamped hard on his ankle. He let out a groan as he heard a sickening snap.

He collapsed back against the filthy sidewalk as the grinding pain in his head became too much to bear sitting up. It felt like the walls of his skull was slowly closing in to squeeze his brain.

Blood trickled in a steady stream from his right nostril, and his stomach and ribs were hurting so badly it was becoming difficult to breathe.

"Stop." He moaned helplessly, hating to appear week but knowing that if he didn't try and stop them then things were going to get _a lot_ worse.

An ice-cold shiver raced down his spine as he realised that the malicious laughs spilling out of the boy's throats weren't showing any indication that they were going to let up anytime soon.

He forced him self to kick out with both his feet, ignoring the stabbing pain his ankle as he did so. He felt a blinding happiness when he heard three bones snap and someone yelp like a scolded pup.

"My fingers!" he heard the guy with the ripped jeans cry.

James forced his swollen eyes open so that he could watch in satisfaction as the boy hopped round and wafted his hand in the air.

He rolled back onto his shoulders and swung his legs up vertically in the air before letting the drop forward, effectively flinging himself up into a sitting position which he easily managed to clamber up into a standing position.

He was careful to balance his weight onto his good ankle but he tried to act like he wasn't in any pain as to not alert the guys of any weak points in his tough façade.

Just as Stuart flung his fist forward towards James' cheek James shot his hand out and grabbed Stuart's wrist, twisting it until he screamed for mercy. He shoved Stuart roughly to the side as he twisted round to counter the blue-eyed boys attack to his already aching ribs.

He had already gotten in another painful hit to James' knee as he was dealing with Stuart but James snarled and punched the guy right in his bony nose. He felt warm blood explode from the boy's nose before gripping him roughly by the scruff of his tattered shirt and slinging him roughly into the solid brick wall.

His groans escalated as he hit the wall, complaining about the pain.

James leaned his weight on the guy and growled, "You think you're in pain?"

The older boy whimpered brokenly.

James slammed his head against the wall twice before letting him crumple to the ground.

By the time everything was silent, James was breathing hard, and the amount of burning pain he was in had in various parts of his body caught up to him again.

He tried limping his way towards the road, just wanting to go home now but Stuart's voice froze him in place. "You're in." he said simply.

James turned slowly, hobbling on his broken ankle. He peered at Stuart through swollen eyes before sighing.

"Come back to my house, get cleaned up. You don't wanna go home like you are now. You'll give your folks a heart attack." Stuart shifted a bloody hand into his pocket before bringing out a cell phone. He muttered something for a moment before chucking the phone back in his pocket and saying, "My brother says he can bring you to are house in his car."

"But what about _me_?" the blue-eyed boy groaned.

"Walk." Stuart snapped, before turning to James.

With mixed emotions, James realised that he had gained more respect in one night from the gang leader, than the other guys had earned in a month.

James whimpered as he remembered with terrifying detail the night of his first gang initiation. He remembered talking to Stuart about the general gang motto: _once in a gang, you honour that gang._

He cringed into a solid wall as his chest and knees still cramped from all those years ago on that one night where he thought he was going to die. He turned his face into warmth that felt comforting against his chilled form and he snuggled closer and curled himself against the slab of glorious warmth.

Kyle wriggled momentarily as he felt something cool and human like burrowing into his chest. His eyes flicked open to see James leaning into him, cringing and frowning. He raised his eyebrows in surprise before carefully wrapping an arm around James' twitching shoulders.

"James, its okay. Your safe." He soothed, simply because it felt like the right thing to do.

The younger boy sighed and snuggled into the grip, his face and body relaxing.

James' eyes flew open and he registered two things simultaneously: the first being that he could recall every single miniscule occurrence in his flashback in perfect detail, which wasn't nice. The images danced behind his lids every time he blinked. Secondly, he noticed that an arm was wrapped round his shoulders and he detected with one whiff that the body spray coming from the sleeved arm the body part undoubtedly belonged to _Kyle_.

He jerked back and let out a surprised hiss. "Kyle."

The older boy looked innocently at him. "What?" he whispered.

James struggled to voice his opinion on the matter. He didn't hate the contact it was just a surprise. A pleasant surprise but James was too homophobic to say it in case he sounded like an idiot. Luckily he didn't have to since Lauren had woken up sometime in the past ten minutes and was now jumping in her seat squealing, "We're here!"

Kerry awoke with a groan but soon picked up on the excited vibes radiating from Lauren who was jiggling up and down beside her.

"Look alive kids. We're here." Zara called excitedly.

***Turner mansion***

The five people that would be occupying the Turner residence for the next however long all trooped into the house and gawked at the size of it.

It was huge. There were eight rooms downstairs: one small closet, one large lounge, one large sitting room, one large kitchen, one large dining room, one medium sized utility room and then a bathroom and a porch on the back end of the house. Upstairs had six rooms: one bathroom, one bedroom with an en suite bathroom, four bedrooms and one study.

After an eight-hour flight, and arriving off the plane at midnight, everyone was shattered. The kids staggered up the stairs while Zara made some last minute phone calls.

"I bags the biggest room." James groaned sluggishly as he tugged his suitcase up the stairs.

"No, _I_ do." Lauren argued.

"But _I_ just bagged it. Like right then." James complained, as he scooped Kerry's suitcase off the floor and dragged it up the last few steps for her.

"Shut up you pair." Kyle moaned. "We've been here for two minutes and you're already at each others throats."

"Look," Kerry said in a reasonable voice. "Lauren and me will take these two rooms." She indicated the two rooms at the top of the stairs. "And you guys can take the two rooms round the corner." She grabbed her bag off James and dragged it towards the first bedroom.

Lauren shrugged, over come by a yawn that was wide enough to split her face. Too tired to argue she nodded her messy blonde head and staggered towards her own room.

"Actually, I think I might take the bedroom with the en suite bathroom." James mused.

"Don't even think about it." Zara warned as she came trotting up the stairs. "Get to bed everyone. You have until half seven-tomorrow morning to get some sleep. You have school tomorrow after all."

"What?" the trio groaned in disbelief.

"Don't act so surprised." Zara chided while rolling her eyes. "Now shoo. Bed."

***Next morning- school***

James opened his eyes to the wonderful sight of sunlight streaming in through his window. "_Miami…"_ he murmured, smiling stupidly into his pillow.

A sharp bang on his door had him jumping half a meter in his big luxurious bed. "James, get _out_ of bed. We have school today." Kerry called through his door.

He rolled onto his stomach and groaned into the pillow. "No…"

"_Yes_." Kerry retorted, like she was reprimanding a two-year-old. "Be ready by half eight. The bus comes then."

James heard her footsteps fading into nothing as she walked off down the landing.

Ten minutes later he was staggering out of his room and making his way downstairs. "Where's Kyle?" he asked as he plonked himself in a chair in the kitchen to nab some toast of Kerry's plate.

She slapped his hand away before saying, "He doesn't go to school does he?"

James choked on his toast. "Lucky git." He grumbled.

"What should we wear?" Lauren chirped from her spot in front of the kettle.

"I dunno." James shrugged carelessly. "Anything as long as it fits your personality so that it will attract your targets attention."

The girls both gasped and stared at him in shock.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"That's the smartest thing you've _ever_ said." Kerry explained.

James snorted. "Girls are weird." Was his last remark before he retreated to his room to find something to wear.

***Bus stop***

"I can't believe we have to catch the bus when we have three perfectly good cars at out disposal." James muttered crossly as he hung in the doorway to the bus stop.

He was wearing a tight black top with a V-neck and loose baggy light blue denim jeans. He had on his white trainers, and a black and white rucksack. It was boiling in Miami so he didn't bother with a jacket. He did bother with some collagen, and some Joop perfume for guys. He had one black beaded surfer necklace round his neck and a few surfer bands on his wrist. On the other wrist sat an expensive silver wristwatch.

Kerry had a white strapless top on that covered her midriff and a pair of blue denim three quarter jeans that hung low on her hips. She had a pair of white pump sandals on her feet and a thin blue cardigan slung over her shoulders. She had a white surfer type bag hanging from her shoulder, with purple swirls decorating it. Her black hair was pulled up into a messy side bun, with the end that was dangling on either side of her face curled delicately. She had some make-up on: black mascara, pale pink lipstick, and blush. She had some nice exotic perfume on, that smelt fruity. A simple silver love heart necklace hung daintily from her neck, the chunky heart nestling into her cleavage. She had a matching bracelet on her wrist. She had woken up an hour early this morning just so she could manicure her nails for today.

"Yeah, but we aren't meant to announce to the whole of Miami that we can drive." Kerry whispered despairingly at James.

"Yet." James added.

Kerry sighed unhappily. "Yet."

Lauren was wearing a tight fitting white sleeveless top that showed about an inch of her stomach. She was wearing a pair of tight short shorts that were jet black and denim. She had a pair of black strap sandals on that showed off her black toenails. She had black fingernails to match and a black leather jacket was thrown haphazardly into her black surfer like shoulder bag. One sleeve hung limply from the bag. Her blonde hair was pulled down into two low pigtails that hung cutely on wither side of her face. She hadn't bothered with a lot of make-up: mascara and blush. She wore a heady perfume to emphasise her _nose for trouble_. The short shorts made her legs look longer and more desirable and the mix between badass and cute innocent chick was exactly what she'd been aiming for.

You couldn't be sure when she would get into trouble and would have to pull the innocent little girl card to get out of it.

"I just can't wait to get to school and scope out the area." Lauren said, smiling at the others.

"I can't wait to get to school and see all the hot babes_" a tooting of a car horn interrupted James little speech.

Kyle was pulling up in front of the bus stop. The automatic window whirled down and he called out in a posh voice, "Someone need a ride?"

James grinned and flung himself at the car. "God man," he said as he climbed into the passenger seat. "You are a life saver. I felt like such an idiot waiting for the crappy bus when I can drive a car."

The girls both slammed their doors shut and then Kyle was pulling away from the curb and jerking the car round the corner to head to school.

***At school***

The school car park was thriving with kids. The hot sun beat down on the cars, causing the glare from a windshield to momentarily blind a student if they walked past and didn't keep their head turned away. Most of the cars in the car park were pretty nice. Nobody had any exceptionally good cars on show because they saved those for the races, so when Kyle and his minions pulled into the school lot in a flash blue car with a spoiler on the back and a double exhaust pipe everyone turned to face them.

"Wow." Lauren muttered, as she took a deep calming breath before slipping out the car.

"Wow indeed." Kerry grumbled as she followed Lauren's lead and exited the car.

There were a few wolf whistles as the girls leaned casually back against the boot of the car, pretending to sun themselves.

James jumped out of the car pulling his bag with him. Before he slammed the door he leant in close to Kyle and said, "Be careful today."

"You too man." And then he was revving the engine and indicating for James to shut the door.

James slammed the door shut and turned to Kerry and Lauren who were both casually scanning the area through their sunglasses. He walked over to them and slung an arm round both their shoulders. "Ladies…" he grinned.

They all started walking over to the school's entrance when a voice stopped them. "They both yours?"

James turned slowly to face the guy who had spoken. He was quite tall and not that good looking in all honesty.

James raised an eyebrow.

The guy raised his hands in surrender. "Hey man, I was just wondering in case you felt like sharing."

James snorted. "They're my sisters."

The guy grinned wolfishly. "So they _are_ available." He said confidently.

James grinned confidently back. "Yeah. But if you lay a finger on them you'll be having a very intimate relationship with my boot up your arse."

The guy looked shocked and a few gasps whispered through the warm air. "Like you could take me."

James sighed. "Look, I have better things to be doing than standing here talking to a brainless idiot like you." He turned on his heel and placed one hand on both the girl's backs to propel them towards the school. He caught a few appraising looks of some hot girls as he walked past them which he returned with a wink. A few of the older guys were looking faintly impressed by James' back chat to an older guy so he exchanged a few nods of mild respect.

Just before they broke free from the crowd of kids in the parking lot a girl with a figure to die for and a face like a fallen angel said, "Hey. Yeah, you."

James glanced over his shoulder and refrained his jaw from hitting the floor at the sight of her. "Yeah?" he asked nonchalantly.

She smiled coyly and said, "Nice ride." She let her gaze flick to the gates where Kyle had disappeared moments and then down lower, towards James' hips.

James smirked and nodded. "Thanks I guess."

"Unbelievable." Kerry muttered, once they were in the safety off the school reception. "You already have Lisa Smith's attention and you've been in the school for five minutes."

James shrugged, looking genuinely apologetic. "I was just going with it Kerry. Its what you have to do when you're with a gang."

Lauren narrowed her eyes and asked, "How would _you_ know?"

James had a graphic image of a fist smashing into his face. He looked away clearly uncomfortable and snapped, "Just do."

"Are you the new kids?" asked a preppy old woman from behind the reception desk.

Kerry stepped forward. "Yes." She smiled and indicated her 'siblings'. "We came for out timetables so we can scat to out lessons as soon as possible."

James snorted quietly. Kerry wasn't doing a very good job at being in character. A little less politeness would be good.

The old woman nodded and shuffled the papers on her desk till she eventually handed over three timetables. "Here you go!" she said cheerfully, still in that preppy voice.

Lauren wanted to smile at her and thank her for her help but instead she nodded, flashing a brief smile before saying, "Cheers." And disappearing down the hall.

"Kerry." James said quietly as they both started down the brightly lit corridor. There was a wall of glass trailing down the one side of the corridor so the daylight illuminated the hallway easily.

"Yeah?" the girl asked, pulling her bag back up onto her shoulder.

"Be careful today. Obviously try and get in with the correct people but don't do it if you feel uncomfortable." Even though Kerry wasn't actually his sister she was still a good friend and he would hate it if she got hurt.

Kerry was surprised at his concern. "Uh…y-yeah, you too."

James waved over his shoulder before trying to decipher the map that was on the back of his organiser, which was _supposed_ to help him, get to lessons on time.

***Lesson four- Lauren and her target***

Lauren had had three encounters with her target so far. The classrooms in Miami Gold High School were quite large and they had single rows of one desk and chair going across the classroom. There were thirty desks to a classroom, and everyone kid that sat down seemed to be sitting by someone who was in their click. Throughout her lessons today, Lauren had noticed that the chavs sat in the first five seats of the first two rows at the back of the classroom. The popular people of the class A.K.A the people that ruled that class sat at the very back row amongst the chavs. The Goths and emos sat in the next two rows and then the sluts filled the second row from the front of the classroom and then you had the geeks that took up the first row.

Kate Smith was pretty, with a delicate elfin face and her brown curly hair was wild disarray round her face. She was a bit taller than Lauren, about three inches, and Lauren was glad to see that their outfit choice was the same. If push came to shove at least Lauren could fall back onto the safe topic of clothes. The girl never seemed to be paying attention to any teacher that droned on at the front of the class. She was usually to busy passing notes, texting or scribbling away in a little white with pink flowers on it notebook. Kate seemed to take residence in the 'chav section' of the classroom so Lauren tried to get as close as possible to them.

In first lesson, which was English, Lauren had had a seat added onto the end of the back row in the classroom. Luckily, the seat had been right next to Kate's. She didn't seem to notice Lauren until Lauren asked if she could borrow a pencil. Kate passed one over barely sparing a glance at her.

In second lesson Lauren had been dumped in a seat in amongst all the Goths in the classroom so she didn't have much opportunity to try and communicate with Kate. Third lesson was better because she was again, sitting by Kate. The lesson was biology so the teacher had ordered the class to pair up with the person on their right.

Kate turned to face Lauren, a small frown on her face. Finally she said, "You're new here."

Lauren nodded. "Yep. Just moved her yesterday."

Kate nodded. "You like it here?"

Lauren grinned. "What's not to like?"

Kate tinkled with laughter. "Its pretty great."

Lauren pretended to look disappointed, "Although, I wish there was some exciting stuff going on. It seems a bit boring to be honest."

Kate smirked slightly, obviously thinking of something Lauren wasn't involved in.

_Cars…_Lauren thought, struggling not to smile herself.

"Oh I wouldn't say that." Kate said casually, leaning back in her chair and flicking her hair over her shoulder.

Lauren cocked her head to the side. "You know of some fun then?"

Kate paused a moment before shrugging. "Lets just say things can get pretty hot round her in the evenings."

Lauren smiled and kicked off her sandals so she could tuck her legs up under her. "Maybe I'll go have a wonder tonight, see what's going on. What's the pigs like over here?"

Kate raised her perfect eyebrows in surprise and asked, "You've had dealings with the cops?"

Lauren snorted. "They can _never_ catch me."

Kate grinned, leaning forward slightly. "What kind of secrets have you got clogging up your closet?"

Lauren cleared her throat quietly to avoid giggling at her success in hooking Kate in. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret."

Kate's eyes widened slightly at Lauren's evasiveness. "I tell you what," she said, smiling at Lauren. "Why don't you come eat lunch with me and my girls today? We can get to know each other a bit. You seem like a nice girl."

Lauren tapped her hands on the desk as she pretended to think. "Yeah, why not?"

Kate grinned. "Great. You might find some fun around here after all Lauren."

Lauren smirked. "I hope so. What's life without a little risk?"

Kate laughed. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

"Kate, Lauren! Do your work. This isn't a social gathering!" The teacher –Mrs Lewis- shouted, slapping a board pen against the white board with a hard metallic _crack_.

"Keep your hair on you old bat!" Lauren retorted, wriggling in her seat till she faced the teacher. She deliberately brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them to emphasise her boredom.

The teacher spluttered as Kate burst out laughing. "You know something Lauren…I really like you."

***Lesson four- James' target***

James was sitting on a plastic chair leaning over a math book that was explaining how to do simultaneous equations. He clamped a hand over his mouth to cover a yawn. It wasn't that he didn't like math. He did. He liked it a lot. He just didn't like doing work he had already aced a year ago. But he scribbled away answering the questions to appear academic even though he didn't feel it. He wanted more than anything to be racing his new car and picking up some hot Miami babes.

Tom Smith was a quiet boy who was always too absorbed in his studies to notice what was going on in the classroom. He was James' height, with dark brown hair and light blue eyes. He wore blue denim cut offs with a white tight fitting top on. He had a big black surfer rucksack that looked heavy enough to render someone unconscious if it was used as a weapon. The boy had a few brown surfer bracelets on and he had an expensive Rolex watch on. He had a shark's tooth necklace hanging loosely round his neck.

Tom was bending over his work, his face so low to the table his nose practically brushed the smooth surface. He was writing furiously in his math book, but about ten minutes later James noticed that Tom was pushing his math work out of the way and pulling out some rolled up pieces of A3 paper that were sticking out of his bag.

He unfolded them and smoothed them out, frown lines appearing between his eyes as he stared down at his work.

James finished the last sum he was on and closed the exercise book. He glanced at the clock and grinned. He had finished the work a whole fifteen minutes before the end of the lesson. This was a knew record for James. Leaning back in his chair and pretending to stretch, he shot a curious look at Tom's sheets of papers.

They were littered with equations; complicated long equations that sometimes took up a whole corner of the paper. In the middle of the page was a half finished drawing of some sort of engine. The half that was finished was labelled in great detail and James stared wide-eyed at the paper, intrigued by the work.

_Its cars,_ James thought suddenly. _Its car engines. _

He leaned slowly towards the paper, his eyes greedily scanning the notes to try and decipher the equations. He became so engrossed in the work that he didn't realise that Tom was staring at him until he snatched the paper away from James' eyes.

"What you doing?" he asked, frowning at James.

James cleared his throat. "Uh, sorry." He said. "I couldn't help but notice your work. It's really good. Its car engines right?"

Tom looked shocked. He clearly hadn't expected James to figure out his equations in just ten minutes. Regardless he nodded his head, unable to resist continuing a conversation that was sophisticated and with another one of his classmates. "I've been working on it for a while."

James smiled. "I like learning about the way engines work and the physics behind it all."

Tom grinned, coming out of his quiet shell. "Really? I mean, me too but I just didn't expect for someone else to be…" he trailed off, glancing down at his work.

James tapped a finger against a section of the drawing that was empty. "That's the fan. You have to work out how fast the fan spins according to the car's speed to know how fast the cool air will travel."

Tom cocked his head to the side, thinking it through. "So, the speed of the fan basically depends on the car's speed."

James nodded. "Its directly proportional."

Tom grinned widely. "Thanks." He went to write it down and but then he turned back to James who had started flipping through the school textbook in boredom.

"Um…" Tom began cautiously. "Do you fancy coming over mine tonight? I know you don't know me and you're new here and stuff but I thought since you seem interested in this stuff I could show you some of my other projects I've been working."

James spun round in his seat and smiled happily. "That'd be great, thanks mate."

"You should join me and my mates for lunch. Get to know us…you can tell us what its like to have travelled from…?" Tom folded his work up as he spoke but then glanced at James.

"Manchester." James confirmed.

"…Manchester to Miami. I bet is weird."

James laughed. "Hell yeah."

***Afternoon –Kyle's target***

Kyle pulled up into the earthy opening to the _Miami Smith's_ garage. He had traded the flash blue car he had driven the others to school in for a slightly less good looking car which had been deliberately fixed to break down when he was on his way to the corner shop at the bottom of the street a few buildings away from the garage.

He jumped out of the car and looked round, scouting out the area while also looking for his target: Jack Smith.

The older boy was leaning so far into a car bonnet that you could barely see his upper body. Kyle only realised it was him when he bobbed his head out from inside the bonnet to grab a tool before diving straight back in.

Kyle swiped his hair off his forehead before making his way casually over to the boy. "Hey." He called cheerfully. "Can you give me a hand?"

Jack coughed and ducked out from under the bonnet. He turned to face Kyle and wiped his hand on his dirty jeans. "Sure. What's up?"

"Well it's my car." Kyle began, jerking his chin in the direction of the car. "It broke down just as I got onto the street. Good thing this garage is just a stretch up the road, eh?"

Jack chuckled. "I'll come take a look."

He cranked the bonnet open and peered inside. "Ah ha. That's your problem the engine is flooded. Very flooded. It'll take a while to drain it. You won't be using this car anytime soon."

Kyle sighed and leant back against the car. "But you can fix it?"

Jack nodded enthusiastically. "Oh sure. It'll take about a day because I have to clean the engine but it won't be difficult."

Kyle smiled. "So, when do think it'll be good to pick it up?"

Jack scratched the stubble on his cheeks. "Tomorrow afternoon should be good."

***End of school***

James quickly sent Kyle a text asking him to come pick them up.

It was the end of the school day, and James couldn't wait to get out of school and relax at Tom's. He was actually looking forward to seeing Tom's work and not just for the mission. He generally liked cars, and it was a shame that he didn't have more of an opportunity to study them while at C.H.E.R.U.B.

"So is it okay if I go home and pop over later? My mom needs help unpacking." James asked, while pocketing his phone.

Tom waved his hand dismissively, a grin on his face. "Sure, sure. Just drop me a text before you arrive."

"So what kind of projects have you been working on?" James asked as the two boys made their way towards the school gates. "Have you got any cars for us to look at?"

Tom smirked. "Oh don't worry about that. There will be plenty of cars to look at tonight."

James frowned slightly, feigning confusion. "How many cars do you own?"

Tom stared at James a moment, his calculating gaze studying every inch of his face from his blonde hair to tip of his chin before making his mind up about something. He gripped James' bicep and pulled him towards the corner of the corridor where it quiet, away from the herds of kids all pushing and shoving to get out of the building and into the sun. "Tonight, there's a…car convention…of some sorts going on in the streets by the beach. I'll take you over there and you can check out some of the cars I helped my brother fix up for his…own needs." Tom explained in hushed confidential tones.

James grinned acting way more surprised than the situation warranted but Tom seemed oblivious. "Seriously? That's cool."

Tom nodded. "You'll love it if you're as in to cars as you say you are. Think of it as some sort of test of realising how in to cars you actually are."

James caught sight of Kerry striding down the corridor just behind Lisa Smith and her posse. She looked slightly annoyed and James realised that it was most likely because she hadn't had much success today.

"Hey, would it be okay if my sister came with us too? Its just, she likes cars too –or maybe its just the guys who drive them- and I think she'd really like it if she could get a peek of some of 'em. It'll probably help her gel with people at school more easily as well. Once you get her settled she won't stop. She's a lot of fun our Kerry." James knew that there was a likely chance that he was pushing his luck with this request but he thought he might as well ask.

Beside, if Tom thought it was suspicious he could always whip out some of his gang mojo and smooth things back over. He was used to how people in gangs worked so it wouldn't prove difficult.

Tom looked hesitant at first, like he wasn't sure how to cope with the situation but then he shrugged and smiled. "Sure. But just you two yeah?"

James nodded. "Sure man thanks a lot. I'll catch you later then."

"Look forward to it." Tom waved and then backed out of the school.

James grinned broadly to himself.

_Another fantastic performance James_…he thought arrogantly as he sauntered over to Kerry and tapped her shoulder.

***Back at the garage with Kyle***

Kyle was just chatting to Jack about how you clean an engine when his phone chirped. He pulled it roughly out of his pocket and stared at the screen.

"Ugh, sorry Jack, but I have to go fetch my siblings from school. Its their first day today." Kyle said, pocketing his phone and sighing.

Jack glanced at the car. "How will you get there? I mean we have your car so…"

Kyle laughed. "Oh, I have _way_ more than one car."

Jack raised his eyebrows looking impressed.

Just as Kyle was about to round the corner onto the street and out of sight Jack shouted, "Kyle!"

Kyle ducked his head back round the corner and cocked his head to the side.

"Why don't you swing by my house tonight? Show me these cars?" Jack suggested.

Kyle shrugged. "Yeah, whatever."

"It's the mansion two blocks over from here. You'll know it when you see it."

Kyle nodded and jogged steadily back to his house. Grabbing a pair of car keys off the hooks in the kitchen, he made his way to the large garage at the front of the house and prepared to drive the lean mean machine to Miami Gold high school.

***Back at school***

"Hey." Kerry said, smiling weakly. "How was your day?"

James grinned. "Excellent. Yours?"

Kerry huffed. "Bloody awful. I didn't even speak to Lisa _once_. She's too busy lapping up all the attention she gets from her slutty posse. God, she always has someone in her face, fawning over her_"

James laughed and interrupted Kerry's rant. "I get the picture. But don't sweat it, you can try and talk to her tonight."

Kerry stared at him. "How?"

James smirked triumphantly. "I got us invites to their 'car convention' tonight." James made exaggerated air quotations round the words 'car convention'. "I hit it off really well with Tom today and he invited me over and then I managed to get him to invite you_"

"Wait." Kerry demanded. "_You_ got me an invite?"

James nodded. "Yeah, I figured you could do with the help so I_"

"I do not need help!" Kerry snapped.

James blinked, slightly put out by Kerry's anger. "Well, last time I checked _I_ was the one with the invite and _you_ were the one with nothing." He pointed out.

Kerry scowled. "I could've got one _myself_."

James raised an eyebrow. "Did you?"

Kerry snapped her mouth shut.

"That's what I thought. Now quit your belly-aching and show a bit of appreciation." James ordered.

Kerry sighed.

James glanced outside. "Kyle's here. I wonder how he did today."

Kerry shrugged. "Knowing Kyle he probably pulled his weight and did good."

James bumped his shoulder with Kerry's. "Let's go find out. We can gloat about how we got invites and how he probably didn't."

Kerry was still frowning.

James bumped her shoulder more demandingly. "Its fuunn…." He said, trying to lighten the sudden heavy mood.

That cracked a smile from Kerry. She looped an arm through the crock of James' elbow and tugged them towards the car.

"Oh Kyle…" she sang, as she clambered into the shotgun seat.

***Back at the house with Zara***

The front door slammed open and Kerry stalked inside. She ditched her bag at the bottom of the stairs before stomping into the kitchen and yanking the fridge door open.

Zara had jumped up from her chair when she heard the front door bang open but when she saw Kerry stalk into the kitchen and heard the two guys laughing down the hall she relaxed and let her breath out. "Kerry, what on earths the matter?"

Kerry gulped down her glass of orange juice before answering. "Lisa Smith sucks."

Zara raised her eyebrows. "Well I doubt you will win her over with _that_ attitude."

James walked into the kitchen, took one look at the scowl on Kerry's face and dissolved into the giggles again. Kyle was slightly more composed as he finally entered the kitchen after kicking his shoes off at the door. He managed to make it to the frode and pull out a bottle of water before he snorted.

Zara shook her head fondly at the three children. "What is going on?"

James took a deep breath and was careful to keep his gaze away from Kerry while he spoke. "Well today was a massive success. I got in with Tom and he invited me over tonight and he's going to show me some cars he's been working on. I'll scope out the area, find out what I can…"

Kyle took over explaining the successes of the day. "When I arrived at the garage I managed to speak with Jack straight away. We talked a bit about cars and then I had to go pick James and Kerry up. He invited me over tonight. All I had to say was that I had more than one car and the BAM he was all like 'bring them over tonight and we can take a look…' and stuff. It was pretty easy. Easier than what I thought."

James jumped in. "Your not in the gang yet Kyle. You aren't even invited to the races yet. It's not over yet. We still have to get into the gang."

Kyle frowned. "What do you mean?"

James cleared his throat. "We got invited to their house. That can be a big step away from being invited into their gang. We have to first get an invite to a race, and then we have to work on being welcomed into the gang. That's the hardest bit because gangs never let people in easily. You have to earn their trust…sometimes go through certain tasks to even be noticed as a possible applicant into the gang." James had a sudden wave of nausea take over him as he thought of Kerry being beaten up just to get into a gang she didn't even in tend on staying in. He shook his head slightly and continued his explanation, "But once you're in its great. We'll be trusted and if we earn enough respect the higher-ranking people will tell us the really juicy stuff. Most probably like Jack Smith I'm assuming. He seems like the leader of everything, obviously ranking under his dad."

There was a peaceful silence in the room as James' words rang out clearly and everyone absorbed them.

Kerry looked sceptical though. "How do _you_ know all of this?"

James swallowed and shrugged. "Its just the way it works."

Kerry shook her head, her soft black hair falling out of her bun in little wisps. "That doesn't answer the question_"

"Yeah James. Did you used to be in a gang or something?" Kyle asked playfully, but with an undertone of harsh seriousness to his voice.

"Just leave it alone, eh? I don't know why the pair of you suddenly decided to turn into a replica of Nancy freakin' Drew but it stops now." James snapped, folding his arms defensively when Zara swung her gaze towards him.

She held his gaze a moment, giving him a calm understanding look before saying, "So Kerry, it sounds like it was a good day so far, how was your day?"

Kyle dissolved into laughter again and took a bit out of an apple to try and control himself.

Kerry glared and said sulkily, "It was_"

James saw the flash of pure humiliation in her eyes and decided that he should intervene. "She got an invite to go out with me and Kyle tonight."

Everyone seemed to happen at once then: Kyle choked on his apple and stared at James obviously wondering why he wasn't taking the opportunity to brag about his 'skills' and Kerry's failure. Kerry glared at him, as if waiting for him to continue and say something snide and cruel.

It was Zara that broke the awkwardness that was soon enveloping the modern room. "Well that's great Kerry. You all did really well today. I'm proud of you."

James grinned, leaning a hip against the kitchen table. "Lauren sounded as if she did pretty good too_"

"Oh my God!" Kerry gasped loudly, springing away from the kitchen sink and looking flustered. "Where's Lauren? I forgot about her. Oh my God, I'm such a bad friend!"

James screwed his face up slightly, staring at Kerry as if she was insane. "Chill, Kerry I know where she is. Jeez, do you really think I'm so irresponsible that I wouldn't check up on my little sister?"

Kerry visible relaxed, shooting an annoyed look at James. " Why didn't you say something?"

James looked tamping mad. "Its not like you were all that worried before. You only _just_ remembered!"

"You still could've said something!" Kerry retorted impatiently.

James lost it. "For God sake Kerry, I can never do anything right!"

There was an astonished silence from everybody in the room. James had lunged a step away from the table so he could stand up straight and glare fiercely at Kerry.

"Catch you later Kate!" the front door _banged_ shut and then footsteps were pounding along the stone hallway and then they bounced heavily on the first few steps of the stairs.

"Lauren?" Zara called loudly.

The noise on the stairs paused before resuming. Lauren appeared in the doorway, looking flushed and very pleased with herself. "Hey Guys…wow, why does everyone look so tense? Did someone die?"

"Not yet." Kyle muttered, aiming his apple at the kitchen bin by the door and jerking his wrist forward, releasing the apple.

Everyone watched it with intense concentration until it landed in the bin with a little rustle as it brushed the bin bag before hitting the bottom.

Lauren cleared her throat awkwardly before saying, "Ooookay. Well, I'd love to stay down her and chat and update you all but I gotta run. I really hit it off with Kate and she invited me over today but she asked if I could meet her at a café instead of her house and I said yeah sure. I think its because she's meeting someone and hopefully that _someone_ will be involved with the drugs thing so I'm going to change and get over there early and hide to see what they say." She turned quickly and it wasn't long before you could hear her scurrying up the stairs.

"Sounds like she had a successful day too." Zara said, for the sake of banishing the silence.

"Uh-huh. Well I had homework today so I got to get that done before I see Tom." James left the kitchen, avoiding Kerry's apologetic look and Kyle's small smile.

Nobody dared to say anything about him actually willingly doing his homework for a change.

***James' Kerry and Kyle getting ready to go out***

James was preening in front of his full-length mirror in his bedroom. He was wearing a tight fitting white t-shirt with a brown leather surfer necklace round his neck. He had a few matching leather straps round the opposite wrist to his watch. He had blue denim cut offs on that was a little frayed round the edges and a brown leather belt to keep them firmly on his hips. He was tousling his hair in the mirror when Kerry bounced into the room.

They were still a little sore over the argument earlier on but they were both determined to get over it.

She was wearing a sleeveless top and a pair of black jeans with a cardigan on. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had no make-up.

James gawked at her. "Kerry, you can't wear _that_."

Kerry glanced won at herself and then back up at James. "Why the hell not?" she asked.

"Because," James spluttered, "You aren't showing enough skin."

Kerry instantly stiffened. "James, I do not have time for you and your piggish mannerisms."

James shook his head frantically. "No, Kerry, you don't understand. I'm seriously not being a typical guy; I'm trying to help you out. You saw those girls that Lisa hangs round with. If you want to fit in you're going to have to dress…" James didn't want to say it to a girl who could pin in a second and dislocate his thumb in another. "…Well like a slut." He finished awkwardly.

Kerry raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

James swallowed. "Besides, when you turn up at races in the future all the guys there will expect you to dress accordingly. So basically like the other girls. It's the way these things work."

Kerry looked fraught. "Are you serious?"

James sighed in relief, glad to have a different question to the notorious _how do you know this stuff?_ "Deadly. Now go change into something, uh, revealing." He was trying hard to phrase the inevitable in a way that wouldn't make Kerry cringe.

Kerry folded her arms over her chest. For a change, the gesture wasn't offensive or defying. It was as she was trying to become invisible. "James…no, I can't do it."

To say the boy was surprised would've been an understatement. He knew Kerry was having difficulties getting to grips with this mission but he never thought that she would openly admit to not wanting to do something. He smiled, hoping Kerry wouldn't mistake it as condescending, and said gently, "Don't worry about it. If anyone makes a move on you I'll kick their ass. It'll fit in with the cover story to…" he waved his arm dramatically in front of his face as if he was painting a picture. "Best brother in the world jumps to his sister's rescue when a dick makes a move on her."

Kerry smiled weakly. "I…have no clue what to wear. I've never wore anything slutty before." She said bluntly.

James nodded understandingly. "Don't sweat. Just wear as little clothes as possible. You know that girl on campus that wore next to nothing when we went to that holiday thing last year?" When Kerry nodded vaguely James continued. "Basically wear something like that."

Kerry gasped. "But she was practically wearing nothing!"

James grinned. "Exactly."

Kerry rolled her eyes and stomped over to her bedroom that was two doors down from James'. Kyle's room was in the middle. You come up the stairs and then you have a straight landing which has the kids bedrooms and then you turn a corner and the bathroom is next and then its Zara's and then a spare room and then, finally, the study on the small landing that curves round to follow the banister back to the stairs, that is opposite the spare room.

Ten minutes later, James was swinging in a kitchen chair drinking a cup of tea that Zara had made and catching up on some gossip that was flying round the town.

"Did you see anyone that seemed suspicious? Like an ideal suspect to investigate that might be involved with the Smith's? I saw no one at school that looked fishy, but that's because I was really focussed on getting in with Tom." James explained, taking a slurp from his tea.

Zara nodded. "There was this one guy I bumped into in the bakers that looked really fishy. Well actually I didn't even bump into him he walked right into me and then shot me a filthy look like it was _my_ fault before hurrying out of the bakery. I caught this other guy staring at him looking kind of annoyed. It was definitely something to note down."

"Zara, if you ever see him a dark alley way you should totally go all crucio on his ass. He shouldn't get away with being able to bump into a nice lady without apologising." James said sternly.

Zara burst out laughing and almost slopped her tea over the floor. "What do you want James?" she asked knowingly.

James pretended to look affronted as he said, "Me? Wanting something? Never. I was just showing some compassion for you Zara. I'm nice like that."

Zara shook her head, smiling. "You're laying it on a bit thick for the situation James. Spit it out."

James narrowed his eyes as he thought how he wanted to phrase his question. "You seem to know everything about me, right?"

Zara nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, how do you know about my ga_?"

They were interrupted by Kyle bouncing into the room, freshly groomed from a shower and looking very good in a light green shirt with darker green stripes going vertically down the material. It hugged his fit body in a very tantalizing way and James found he was getting slightly warm in the face and had to look away.

_What the hell was _that_ all about?_ He snapped to himself viciously.

Kyle had a pair of dark blue jeans on with a smart black belt and he smelt of joop. He sat down primly down on a kitchen chair beside James as he carefully eased on his shiny black shoes with shoehorn. James got the full blow of his agonizingly wonderful cologne, and found he was taking big whiffs of the scent, along with a few sneaky glances at Kyle.

James couldn't deny that Kyle looked good. He would be a total liar if he denied it. It was a fact: Kyle knew how to dress and he knew how to get attention from it.

He slammed his fist roughly into his thigh to help focus his mind on something that wasn't about Kyle and his gorgeousness.

_I mean Kyle and his hair. Yeah, Kyle had nice hair_. James slumped back in his chair from the effort of trying to sort out his extremely varied emotions.

"So we ready to go?" Kyle asked, as he stood up and delicately hooked the shoehorn onto a spare hook on the key block by the back door.

James composed himself –after having a mini freak out match in his head over where his sexuality lied- and looked up at Kyle. "Not yet, Kerry's still is getting ready."

Kyle's eyebrows shut up quickly as he stared at James. "Are you serious? She's taking longer than _me_. Now that is saying something."

James chuckled. "She had to change."

"Why?" Kyle demanded, glancing at his watch. "We are so going to be late! What ever happened to punctuality_?"

Zara choked on her mouthful of tea.

James glanced at her, preparing to jump in and do the Heimlich manoeuvre but he got distracted as he caught sight of what she wall looking at.

Kerry stood in the doorway, looking extremely angry.

Kyle was still raving about manners. "Its our fist night! What is everyone going to think when we_"

"Yo, drama queen. Tone it down a little. I'm here." Kerry growled.

Kyle turned his head to look over his shoulder but then gasped abruptly as he saw what she was wearing. He leapt round, wide eyed. "Kerry, _what_ are you wearing?"

She had traded her jeans and her top for a white top that was strapless and only covered her boobs and a bit of her higher stomach. She had a black pleated mini skirt on that looked more like a belt than a skirt so it showed a lot of her legs. It covered two inches below her bum. She didn't have any kind of jacket with her, and she wore a pair of black-strapped sandals that had a wedged heel about four inches tall.

She had curled her hair in loose delicate ringlets that sat neatly on her bare shoulders. She had traded no make-up for a layer of foundation and blush and a thick rim of black eyeliner on the top and lower lids. She had shades of grey coating her eyelids and heavy mascara on her lashes.

"Well you certainly took my advice." James said, just for the sake of breaking the silence.

Kerry blushed. "Didn't seem like I had much choice, did I?" she retorted angrily.

"You have _nothing_ on –almost!" Kyle stated unnecessarily.

"Kyle!" James said wearily. "Leave her alone. Maybe you should be in her position and then we'll see how _you_ feel."

Kyle held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, chill. I'm sorry Kerry."

Kerry shrugged. "Lets just go."

They all trooped out the backdoor into the wonderful warm sunshine, and the air seemed to visibly clear between everyone, probably because there was more air to breathe without having to be so close to everyone.

"Be careful!" Zara shouted after them, as she emerged at the back door.

James went to get into the blue car Kyle had been driving today but Kyle slapped him on the shoulder, leading him to the garage. "This way man."

James shrugged and nodded at Kerry. They both followed Kyle to the garage. The cream door to the garage whirled up and there sat a lime green racecar.

James grinned when he saw it. It was shiny, with tinted glass panes in the back three windows. Glittering steel alloys were on all four wheels and a sleek spoiler jutted out on top of the boot. There weren't any backdoors to the car, only two front passenger doors. The green paintwork was accessorised with black swirl type patterns.

James whistled in appreciation. "She's certainly something."

Kyle smirked. "I know. And she's mine."

James pouted. "Lucky git. If I don't get a car like this I'm going to kill you…" James took on a mock intimidating pose. "…And then bring you back to life just so _you_ can see _me_ take your car."

Kerry snorted. "Get over it. It's a _car_. No open the door and let's go." Kerry tapped her foot impatiently. "God Kyle," she added, "considering you were so keen on punctuality your not doing a very good job at conducting it." She added, a teasing lilt to her voice.

Kyle raised her eyebrows. "You're a lot feistier when you're half naked."

Kerry grinned. "Grrr!" she purred.

James frowned. _What the hell is Kyle playing at? He's mi_meant to be gay!_ "Okay, lets move it out."

Kyle pulled a key from his back pocket. He raised one finger in the air before saying, "Listen to the best sound of your life…" he paused dramatically before hitting a button on the key fob.

The car made a _bleep bleep_ sound.

James smirked. "Heaven."

Kerry sighed, aggravated by the guys' obsession with cars.

***Almost at the Smith's house***

James had decided to sit in the back with Kerry to try and take her mind off the party thing that's happening tonight. She was fidgeting in her seat tugging her skirt down to try and cover her legs but to no avail, while James admired the chrome interior of the car.

"Nice interior." James commented to Kyle.

Kyle nodded before breaking out into a smug grin.

James narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What?"

"It has bullet proof sheets to."

James' eye bulged. "Its bullet proof?"

Kyle nodded, looking unbelievably self-satisfied.

"That's pretty cool." Kerry said, as she readjusted her top for the twentieth time in the ten minute ride.

James stared at her a moment, trying to think up a way to make her feel better when suddenly he _actually_ had an idea. He scooped the hoodie that he had with him up off the car floor and chucked it at Kerry.

She jumped before looking at the hoodie and then at James. "What?" she asked.

James rolled his eyes. "Jeez Kerry, do I have to spell it for you? Put that on until we get to the Smith's house. You'll have to take it off when we reach the crowds though."

Kerry tugged the hoodie on reverently. "Thanks."

James shrugged, as if it was no big deal. "No worries." He was acutely aware of Kyle watching them in the rear view mirror.

_Why do I care?_ James thought darkly. _I shouldn't care!_

"We're here!" Kyle announced, pulling the car to a stop at the bottom of a grand driveway.

The front door to Smith residence opened and Jack peered out apprehensively at the car sitting at the bottom of his drive.

Kyle decided that now would be a good time to get out of the car, and once Jack caught a glance of Kyle he grinned and rushed down the driveway towards them.

"Hey man, nice ride." He ran a hand over the paintwork admiringly.

Kyle smiled. "I got my brother and sister in the car. James said Tom invited him over."

For a moment Jack look thrown but then Tom came bursting out of the front door and down the driveway just as James emerged from the car. He leant back in to give Kerry a hand while Tom explained to his brother, "Oh, yeah, this is James. I invited him over to see some of the cars tonight. _You know_, at the convention thing tonight? He's really into them. He's the one that helped me crack the fan thing today. I was going to show him some of my work and then we could all pop over."

Kerry stumbled out of the car. "And this is his sister. I invited her to." Tom added.

Kerry glanced at him and then at Jack. "Hi."

Jack nodded back and then shot Tom a warning look. Tom sighed.

Kyle and James exchanged identical looks of _what the hell_ before following Jack into the house.

"Excuse us a second." He said, before shoving Tom out the room and closing the door behind them.

"Yeah, because that doesn't look suspicious." Kerry snorted quietly.

James smiled. "Not everyone can do things like you, Little-Miss-Perfect."

Kerry preened while Kyle laughed. "Do you think they keep the drugs here?" Kyle asked.

James shook his head quickly. "Course not. It'd be stupid."

Kyle shrugged. "I suppose. Just a thought."

Just then Jack and Tom walked back into the room. "Hey James, wanna come join me upstairs then?"

James nodded, grinning. "Yeah, lets see these projects."

"Sorry, Kerry, Lisa's out with some mates at the moment. You weren't invited?" Jack asked innocently but Kerry sensed a note of suspicion under his friendliness.

Kerry smiled sheepishly. "Afraid not, hectic day at school. Didn't really have time for introductions. All the teachers and stuff were on my back to make sure I was prepared for lessons and stuff. You know what their like."

That banished Jack's suspicion since he grinned and said, "Sucks to be you. Well since you're coming with us tonight, I'll see if I can catch her to introduce you pair."

Kerry clapped her hands together and smiled. "That'd be great. It'll be nice to have some friends. I don't think I could live here if I didn't have some excitement. _Party hard_, that's my motto."

Jack nodded his head at Kerry. "Party girl, eh?"

Kerry smirked. "Of course." She lied easily.

"Well maybe you'll fir in here after all." He muttered before raising his voice and saying, "Lets go see this car then."

***Upstairs with Tom and James***

When the door to the bedroom was securely closed James asked casually, "What was all that with your brother? Doesn't he like having people over?"

Tom shrugged uneasily. "Nah, it isn't that. He just likes to be careful."

James contemplated whether to act confused or to just act normal and go along with what's being said and say something understanding.

In the end he settled for the latter. "Yeah, I guess that's only sensible. You never know _exactly_ who to trust nowadays."

Tom looked at him, startled. "Yeah. Exactly."

James smiled. "Now show me this car stuff."

Tom jumped up off his bed and shuffled through a few stacks of paper before grabbing a portfolio and grinning jubilantly. "Check this out…"

***Car 'convention'***

James was vibrating with excitement by the time they reached the car park by the beach. It was a car park that was in one of the fields not far from the beach and when Kyle pulled down the short stretch of road to car park and stopped.

The car park was _heaving_.

You could hardly see the ground, as it was a sea of multi coloured flash sport cars all parked messily in every which way. There were orange cars, blue cars, green cars, silver cars, yellow cars, pink cars all squashed together with at least ten people round each car.

Kyle parked the car diagonally in a free corner and instantly had people all swarming to look at the car.

Jack was in amongst them, and so was Tom. "Kyle, come meet a few mates."

Kyle waved vaguely at James before wondering off after Jack.

Kerry and James both glanced at each and then outside, at the people all yelling over each other to try and get their opinion in about the new car.

James pushed himself out the car first and nodded at a few guys that were standing with Tom. "That's James." Tom grinned.

James was about to wade through a crowd of about eight people to reach Tom on the outskirts when he heard a few wolf whistles and the crunch of shoes on gravel. He spun round and watched Kerry slam the car door shut.

"You okay?" he asked.

Kerry waved away his concern. "Yeah, fine. Go do whatever. Catch up with you later."

James nodded but then kicked some gravel at Kerry.

She glanced at him, looking slightly peeved but James made a tactful gesture of plucking the corner of his shirt. To anyone else he would've just looked like a pimp but to Kerry, it signalled loud and clear: take the hoodie off.

She tugged it roughly over her head and slung it into the backseat of the car. When she slammed the car door for a second time and turned round resisting the urge to cover herself and smack a guy in the face that was making inappropriate comments, she had a girl right up in her face.

Kerry automatically took a step back, preparing to drop into a fighting stance but then her brain registered that this was Lisa Smith so punching her pretty face in wasn't going to be a good idea. "Hey." Kerry said casually, placing a hand on her hip.

Lisa smiled. "Hey. Kerry, right? The new girl?"

Kerry bristled at the last sentence but forced a smile on her face and nodded. "Yeah, Lisa right?" she mimicked slyly. "I saw you class but I didn't get a chance to introduce myself."

Lisa nodded knowingly. "Yeah, I kind of popular. Its hard to get a chance to speak to me sometimes."

Kerry raised her eyebrows but didn't comment. "Shame that."

Lisa smiled. "I know right. Anyway, who was that guy you arrived with?"

Kerry smirked, not being able to resist the opportunity to knock her down a peg. "Which one? I arrived with two."

Lisa looked a little put out but she instantly replied. "The one that got out the back of the car with you."

Kerry smiled. "Oh, him. That's my brother James."

Lisa's perfectly groomed eyebrows raised. "Wait, your brother? Not boyfriend?"

Kerry sighed. "No brother. If I meant boyfriend I would've _said_ boyfriend."

But Lisa was too elated to notice any annoyance in Kerry's voice. "Oh my God. That is so cool. Can you introduce us?"

Kerry glanced across the car park at James and then back at Lisa.

_That jammy bugger_, Kerry thought. _Already a girl and it's the first freakin' day!_

"I…" Kerry began tiredly but then she spotted James chatting up some chick. With a mean grin, Kerry changed her mind. "Actually, why the hell not? Lets go." She looped an arm through Lisa's and towed her towards James.

"Oh James…" Kerry sang. "I want you to meet someone. This is Lisa. Lisa this is James."

"Hey!" Lisa squealed.

James smirked at Lisa. "How you doing?" he asked.

Lisa smirked coyly back and ran her hand over his bicep. "Not bad thanks. I know how I can feel better though…" she leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

Kerry snatched her arm away from Lisa, slightly disgusted.

_Yeah, I just live to be used by you_, Kerry thought sarcastically.

"I can't wait for tonight." Kerry heard one guy say to another guy.

She sidled over to them and batted her eyelashes. "Hey, what you talking about?"

The guy that had spoken looked her over suggestively while the other guy looked sceptical. "Who are you?"

Kerry ignored him and moved in on the guy who was still looking at her. "Come on, what am I missing out on?"

Suddenly, Jack popped out of nowhere and was grabbing Kerry lightly yet firmly by the arm. "Hey, this is going to be over soon so you might want to grab your brothers and get out of here before the crowds start exploding."

Kerry pulled out of the grip and shot a sour look at the sceptical guy that snorted.

"Its doesn't look like its finishing." Kerry pointed out after she looked round.

Jack frowned agitatedly. "Leave."

Kerry wanted to push and keep pushing until she pushed all her luck like she usually did but then she realised that she didn't have any luck to push. Backtracking, she quickly took a step back and muttered an apology. "Thanks for inviting us. See you round."

*On the way Home*

"That is just _too_ weird." Kerry twisted round in her seat so that she could face James fully. "I mean, did you see how agitated he got when I questioned him?" she flipped her head to look at Kyle in the rear view mirror. "You saw it right?"

James sighed. "Kerry, it isn't difficult to work out."

Kerry looked startled. "What do you mean?"

Kyle sighed this time.

"What the hell is up with all this sighing?" Kerry snapped.

"They wanted us out of there because they were going to race and we weren't meant to know about it." Kyle explained, jerking the car sharply to spin round the roundabout.

Kerry slammed her hands against the door to stop her from flying into the window. "I'm so stupid." She groaned.

James smirked but decided that saying something would benefit less than just sitting there and basking in his glory. "Don't worry about it. We'll be in soon enough."

"How do _you_ know?" Kerry asked immediately.

James couldn't resist this one. "_I'm_ not the one failing simple logic."

Kerry snarled while Kyle chuckled.


	3. Invitation one

**Ages: **

**James- 14, **

**Kyle- 17,**

**Lauren- 12**

**Kerry- 14.**

Chapter 3: Invitation Normal POV

Lauren groaned as she fumbled round with her blanket. Finally she ripped a hand out from under the covers and slapped it repeatedly on the alarm clock until it shut up. She snuggled back under her blanket a moment, despising the idea of getting out of bed after only five hours sleep. She hadn't gotten in till half one yesterday and then she was so pumped after the evenings excitement she couldn't get to sleep for another hour.

But after ten minutes the smell of bacon filled Lauren's nostrils and it was enough to drag her out of bed and down the stairs. She plonked herself down at a seat at the dining table and grinned across the table at Kerry and Kyle. James staggered into the room moments after, rubbing his eyes and moaning.

"Damn school…making us get up early…"

Kerry grinned. "Morning James, beautiful day isn't it?"

James snorted and collapsed into a chair next to Kerry. "Where's the grub?" he demanded.

Kyle frowned. "Be patient man, Zara's cooking it. Unless you want to step in and show us some skills in the kitchen then you'll have to wait."

"Like the rest of us." Kerry added, with a playful dig in James' ribs.

"Skills in the kitchen?" Lauren hooted. "James? No way!"

Kyle grinned at Lauren while James frowned.

"Don't make me come over there and kick your little butt sis." James threatened.

Lauren's grin became more pronounced. "I'd like to see you try. I know some funky dudes who would gladly kick your punk ass if I just gave the word."

"When did you manage to do that?" Kerry asked curiously, taking a sip from her orange juice.

"Last night." Lauren chuckled. "When you guys were off _trying_ to catch a race I was _actually_ doing a drug deal."

Kyle gasped. "You actually did a drug deal? Already?"

Lauren preened. "Oh, I had a major break through last night. I found out some fantastic details on a current drug deal and then I got involved in one."

Kerry shook her head in amazement, her black hair flying over her shoulders. "But how did you do it?"

"Breakfast!" Zara chirped, as she carried a tray over to the table and handed out the food. She sat down next to Lauren and sipped some coffee.

"Perfect timing Zara_" Lauren began.

"_I'm starving!" James exclaimed as he rammed a chunk of bacon sandwich into his mouth.

Lauren continued as if her brother hadn't spoken. "_I was just about to explain what happened with Kate last night."

Zara grinned. "Are you sure you can remember? You were so hyper when you got in last night I was worried that when you woke up you would be blank."

Lauren snorted. "I was just hyped up. Nothing I couldn't handle. Anyway, last night, when I went to spy on Kate I turned total ninja. I arrived ten minutes before Kate to scope out the area and luckily there was only one table there so I went over there and stuck a voice recorder to the bottom of the table. I hid in the bushes not far from the café, it was across the road and the table was outside and kinda isolated so I didn't have to worry about other people interfering with the voice recorder."

Zara nodded approvingly. "Good work so far Lauren."

"Thanks." Lauren smiled. "Anyway, this guy showed up and I managed to snap a few pictures of him on this camera I attached to my jacket collar. We can run checks on him later."

Zara nodded, swigging her coffee.

"After their meeting I stayed hidden for about ten minutes while the guy left and then Kate left five minutes after him. She went into the café to wait for me, order a coffee, and make it seem like a normal gathering for when I arrived. I changed my gear in the bushes in case anyone recognised me, and then went a little deeper into the tree section –you guys know where it is, its like a little green patch of shrubbery, for attraction and stuff- anyway, I hitched my backpack up a tree so it wouldn't be found easily and then I doubled back to the farther down the road so I could sneak up to the café and snatch the recorder from under the table as I passed. Kate didn't suspect a thing!"

There was a mesmerized moment of silence at the table while everyone absorbed the information.

Finally Kyle managed to splutter. "You came up with that on the spot? Amazing!"

Zara smiled. "That really is good work Lauren. I'm very impressed."

Lauren shrugged. "There's more but I'll have to tell you later because we'll be late for school if we don't hurry up and eat."

James was already finished so he began to explain the events of the night before.

"So, you think the reason they kicked you out early was because there was going to be a race?" Lauren asked as she swallowed the last of her egg sandwich.

"I _know_ it was because there was going to be a race." James corrected.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Lauren asked, gulping her orange juice.

"Well I have to pick my car up from the garage this afternoon so I'll probably try to wheedle some information out of Jack then." Kyle stood from the table and stretched. "I won't promise anything though. Jack seems to know his stuff and he's very confidential. He'll take a while to crack."

"Tom is pretty cool. If I play my cards right and exercise my expertise I should be able to find out some more inside information…maybe even see what happened at the race yesterday." James turned to Zara. "Have I got a car here somewhere?"

Zara grinned. "I was wondering when _you_ would ask me that. It's round the back in the garage. Don't go driving it round the town as if you own the place mind, its only meant for races."

"No worries. I was just checking in case I invite Tom back to look at my car. That'll probably won't be today though, I have to find the right opportunity to tell him that."

"I'm proud of you brother, you seem to have everything sussed for the _first time ever_!" Lauren said, with an exaggerated amount of surprise in her voice.

James rolled his eyes before pushing his chair under and swigging the last bit of juice out of his glass.

"What am I supposed to do?" Kerry asked indignantly.

"Stick with Lisa until she cracks." Zara replied before standing up and clearing the table.

"This is so unfair. Everyone is doing something cool except me." Kerry whined.

"Don't feel bad Kerry, I'm sure something good will come your way soon." Lauren said reassuringly, but she couldn't help feeling a little smug that she was already acing the mission.

***At school- Lauren's class***

Lauren spied Kate and her posse sitting at the back of the classroom talking quietly amongst themselves. She walked confidently into the room and slouched into the seat next to Kate. "Hey."

"Ah," Kate grinned as she leaned across the desk and swung an arm round Lauren's coated shoulders. "Here she is…the hero of last night."

Lauren smirked. "Last night was alright…at least it's not as boring here as what I thought." She shrugged nonchalantly.

A guy sitting on the desk behind them looked up from the long tanned legs of a girl a few seats away and raised an eyebrow. "You mean you didn't find it exciting?"

Lauren glanced at him, her gaze calm and friendly. "I've done better." She said casually.

Everyone surrounding Kate started whispering…some surprised at her comment others clearly offended that she thought that played things safe.

"You were _there_ last night?" A girl with short brown hair asked.

"Of course she was. Didn't you see her? I did. She was, like, the leader!" Another girl answered animatedly.

"Wait…are you saying last night was average?" the guy said, sounding baffled.

Lauren suppressed a laugh and lifted one shoulder. "If that."

A gasp went up round the crowd.

"But that was one of our best nights_" the brown bobbed haired girl started to complain but a sharp elbow to her ribs by Kate made her shut up quickly.

"I told you she was awesome!" Kate said proudly to the guy, nodding her head for emphasis.

The guy held his hands up in surrender although he didn't look convinced...surprised but not convinced. "Wow, Kate, okay. Just chill."

"Just because you bother with Jack a lot doesn't mean you get to order Kate around_!" A girl that Lauren assumed was Kate's best mate jumped angrily to Kate's defence.

"Oh shut your trap Lucy, you think because you're her best friend you get to boss everyone_" the boy snapped back, his jaw clenching tightly after each word.

"So, anything good on tonight then?" Lauren asked, just wanting to break up the bickering and tension slowly building waiting to erupt in a bomb of red hot laver, flooding the room.

Kate opened her mouth to eagerly reply but the guy interrupted her. "Kate, your brother_"

"_Is absolutely fine with it." Kate finished. "Now, you really need to come over my house tonight so we can chat and get everything sorted."

"Kate!" the guy snapped, clearly startled.

"Oh shut up Gareth. Its fine." Kate snapped. "But you really do have to come over tonight- its important." She said seriously to Lauren.

Lauren grinned. _Success…_

***In James lesson with Tom***

"Hey." James smiled as he swung himself into the seat next to Tom. "How did the car thing go yesterday?"

Tom looked up from a book and nodded quickly. "It was great." He smirked almost as if he couldn't help himself. "It was excellent actually."

James snorted quietly. _I bet…wish I could've stayed for it…_ "Were there any really good cars arriving after I left?" He said instead.

Tom shrugged. "Some were good."

James smirked. "Any as good as Jack's?"

Tom laughed. "No where near."

James nodded approvingly. "See? Isn't your brother lucky to have you?"

"Us." Tom said.

James quirked an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Us." Tom repeated. "You can officially start helping me out on the cars if you want."

James couldn't help the enormous grin spread across his face. "That'd be awesome."

Tom reached over the desk and slid a book towards James. "We're re-building the engine this evening, if you can make it that is."

James snatched the book up eagerly. "Shouldn't be a problem."

Out the corner of his eye he could see Tom smirk knowingly at him.

"What?" James asked, flipping through the book. _Ah, he knew how to do this stuff; he didn't need a book to show him…_

"I just had a feeling you'd be into it." Tom mumbled, suddenly embarrassed.

James nodded. "What's not to like? Now, are you sure you have all the stuff to do it? It's a fairly uncomplicated job if you have all the stuff_"

"Wait," Tom blurted, "You know how to do it?"

James sighed slightly impatient. "Of course. Now have you got the stuff or not?"

"Where did you learn to do it?" Tom quizzed, clearly impressed with James.

But James was suddenly overcome with an idea – a risky idea- that was much more important than Tom boosting James' already swollen ego.

If he said he'd learnt it from a gang that he had been apart of before, Tom might see him as a traitor because he didn't stick with the gang, but if James took a leap of faith, it could result in Tom thinking he was a good asset to have in the gang and he could get in immediately…

"Attention please!" The teacher yelled abruptly.

James jumped, startled out of his thoughts while Tom quickly shoved his book and papers into his rucksack and slid it under the table.

With a _humph_ James realised that he had missed a vital opportunity.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and after a quick glance round to make sure no one was watching, he slipped it carefully out of his pocket and clicked the glowing message icon on the screen.

**From: Lauren**

**Sent: 12:02**

**I'M IN! KATE THINKS I'M A LEGEND!**

James was so shocked he almost dropped the phone. He fumbled for a moment, shoving his phone roughly into his trouser pocket while mulling over Lauren's text.

This was bad.

James was supposed to get in first.

James was supposed to see what the initiation was like before anyone else did.

James was supposed to be in control.

***The end of school***

James raced out of the school building as soon as the bell for the end of the day clanged loudly.

He ran through the corridor, knocking a year seven with an armful of books flying into the hard wall. He threw an apology over his shoulder but continued to sprint towards the exit of the school.

He charged straight through a couple snogging frantically on the last but one step of the school and scanned the crowded hurriedly for Lauren.

He sported her, laughing and joking with Kate before waving and walking over the lean against the school gate.

His stood still a moment, allowing his racing heart to slow to a normal pace. Casually, he strolled down the last step and walked threw groups of excited people towards his sister.

"James!" Lauren squealed as she spotted his messy blonde hair.

"Move. Lets get home. We have to talk now." James gripped Lauren's shoulder and tugged her towards the path least crowded as they weaved they're way towards the estate they lived on.

"James, what's going on? Did you get my text?" Lauren asked as she narrowly avoided getting her head hit by a bag being passed back and forth by some rowdy year eights walking in front of them.

"Oh I got your text alright. You need to tell me everything that's happened last night." James ordered.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Lauren demanded, staring bewilderedly at her brother, who was looking abnormally pale. "Seriously, tell me. You look so wound up you could spew at any moment."

James swallowed and glanced at Lauren, whose eyes were wide and staring at him. He could tell he was creeping her out. "Its nothing. We just need to talk, y'know?"

"Okay." She nodded, although she didn't look convinced in the slightest.

***At the house***

The front banged open and shuddered thunderously as James shouldered it open. He stormed to the kitchen, slinging his bag down as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He was in a right state, twining his hands and slamming his feet down harder than what was necessary when he walked. He walked loudly to the sink, flicking the tap on and gulping water straight from the tap.

"Eww! James cut that out you little pig!" Kerry shrieked as she came into the kitchen to investigate the noise. She had only gotten home a few minutes before James and Lauren, and was hoping to have some time to relax and unwind after having yet another failed attempt at fraternizing with Lisa about something that _didn't_ orientate round James.

"Is Kyle here?" James gargled, water dribbling unattractively out of his mouth.

Kerry felt her gag reflex kick in violently. She coughed a few times to control it before nodding her head.

"Well don't just stand there! Go get him." James ordered, swallowing the water and swiping a hand over his mouth.

Kerry ran from the room, her black hair swinging wildly in its high ponytail.

Lauren watched her go until she disappeared and then she turned her gaze to her brother. "What is going on with you?" She demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

James felt a sudden harsh pang of guilt for making his sister so nervous so he tried to smile. "All in good time dear sister."

Lauren wasn't buying it. "James_"

"What's the emergency?" Kyle asked hurriedly as he stumbled into the room. "Are you okay?" he asked, staring worriedly at James.

James relaxed as soon as he heard Kyle's soft commanding voice. He sagged slightly against the sink and nodded more than once. "Yeah, are you okay? Did you get another meeting with Jack_?"

Kyle shook his head. "No I was about to go over there actually_"

"No." James snapped abruptly, sounding a lot more anxious than what he was aiming for, but this Kyle's safety in question for crying out loud! He had to keep him safe.

"Why_?" Kyle began; shooting a glance at Lauren, which clearly indicated a silent, _is James going crazy?_

"I am not going crazy!" James stated indignantly, realising too late that this statement did indeed make him seem crazy since what he wanted to say was _where the hell is Zara?_

He finally voiced his question, just to have Zara breeze enthusiastically into the room.

"Hey guys." She ducked forward and squeezed Lauren's shoulder. "Ready to tell the rest of your adventures?"

Lauren nodded before waving her hand wearily at James. "I'd love to but James seems to be having a nervous breakdown_"

James saw red. "I am not! God, listen to me. It's really important! God, why can't you people _listen_ to someone who knows what's going_" James cut off abruptly from his rant He did not need to go any further…that would be bad…besides, he seemed to have their attention now.

"Okay James, calm down and tell us what's going on_" Zara said softly, trying to calm down the somewhat slightly hysterical teen.

"No." Lauren interrupted crossly. "Let him finish a minute. James, what were you saying?"

James swallowed and tapped his fingers quickly on the counter behind him. "Look, the first thing we have to do is hear the rest of your escapade."

"But I have to meet up with Kate by, like, five the very latest." Lauren protested.

"Then you better start talking." James said flatly.

***Time skip- almost five o'clock***

"So basically, you and Kate ended up getting cornered by this guy who wanted drugs and you managed to get them to meet you guys outside Kate's house later on that evening, but the police showed up and you salvaged the situation by getting the police of everyone's trail." Kyle summarised at the end of Lauren's very long explanation.

"Yeah. To be honest it couldn't have worked out better for me because it was just that day I was telling Kate about how I always managed to evade the cops and stuff. Kate was extremely impressed." Lauren couldn't help but let a small lilt of superiority creep into her voice.

"What happened after that?" James asked solemnly.

"Well, we hadn't quite finished the drug deal yet so Kate insisted I stayed and helped out with that and then we just hung out in her room for a bit with some of her other mates." Lauren answered.

"So you're in very high praises with Kate's lot?" James fired off again.

Lauren shrugged. "I'm in deep with the important people like Kate and her best mate and some of Kate's other close friends but her more distance friends seem to be a bit weary."

"Jealousy?" Kerry guessed.

"Probably." Kyle replied.

"Can I go now?" Lauren asked hopefully.

James shook his head. "Not yet_"

"Not ever." Lauren added bitterly.

"That is not what I'm saying so just cut out your nonsense and_" James said sternly.

"Are _you_ jealous James?" Lauren snapped.

"I don't know what you_"

"Yes, I think you do." Lauren growled. "You're just angry that I've got better leads on this mission than you!"

James shouted, "Get over yourself you silly cow! I'm trying to help you here!"

"Who are you to think that you know everything on this mission?" Lauren shouted furiously back, rising from her chair.

James mimicked her action. "You can never take telling! All the freakin' time you think that you're right and I'm sick of it! You always have to dominate the mission_!" James shot back hotly.

"Guys, stop yelling so loud! People will here you and get suspicious_" Kyle tried to intervene and calm down the situation, after all, every window in the kitchen was wide open.

"Why are you taking _her_ side?" James snarled.

Kyle met his glare with a steady one of his own. "James, I'm not taking sides, be rational."

"No!" James jerked away from Kyle. "I can't believe this!" James started to feel sick as he walked towards the doorway, a burning hot ball of acid churning relentlessly in his stomach. _Everything was going wrong…_

"Is someone out there?" Kerry asked quietly, indicating the scenery beyond the window.

"Don't be silly." Zara said absent mind-idly, staring after James, trying to work out his abnormal behaviour. _Something was seriously wrong if James is worried…_

"James_" Zara started, moving quickly to catch up with him but a hard rapping at the door had her halting in her tracks.

OH MY GOD.

Silence enveloped the room, not even the steady sound of breathing could be heard.

James eyed the front door wearily, wondering who was standing on the other side of it.

Well this whole afternoon has been a disaster so far so might as well make it worse…

James realised too late that this wasn't exactly what people would call 'logical thinking'.

Taking a deep breath he walked slowly towards it and reached out shakily to take the cool gold handle in his sweaty palm.

He twisted it round, listening intently to the sounds of the lock clicking out of place and sliding back.

"James, don't_" Kyle hissed down the hall but the door was already slowly yet steadily opening…

"Shit." Kerry breathed, now staring into the dazzling bright light of the sun squeezing its way through the gaps around the figure leaning in the doorway.

**A/N- Hi, sorry for the super duper long wait for the chapter and I know its a lot shorter than what you're probably expecting for this story, but I'm back in school now so its work, work, work…**

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed! **

**REVIEW!**


	4. Trouble is brewing

Thanks for all the reviews guys :) *hugs*

**Again, late update but I have to find time to update. Stupid schoolwork! If it wasn't so important I would just ignore it but alas, it is my GCSE year so…**

**Chapter 4- Trouble**

**Normal POV**

James blinked a few times to allow his eyes chance to adjust to the brightness before tilting his head to the side and adopting a questioning stance.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Hey kid. I just need to check your water meter. I'm the maintenance man." A fat man with wildly curling white hair was slouched in the doorway, a giant calculator type thing hanging from his neck, resting on his chubby stomach. "Can I come in?"

James was too shocked to react for a moment. Surely this must be a joke. A maintenance man couldn't be the person interrupting their top-secret conversation. It was just too good to be true. "Uh, yeah sure, come in." James stepped aside to let the man in and shot a relieved grin over his shoulder at Kyle and Zara.

Zara breathed a sigh of relief and walked up behind James, placing her hand on his shoulder, discreetly digging her nails into the sensitive nerve by his neck just hard enough to make him tense momentarily. The message was obvious: yell about C.H.E.R.U.B again and you die. "Hello, I'm the owner of this property. What can I do for you?"

"Oh, I only want to check your water meter is measuring your water supply properly. Do you mind?" The man scratched his stubble and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Of course not. It's up two flights of stairs and then it's directly in front of you. The gas and water meter are in the airing cupboard." Zara gestured towards the first flight of stairs.

"I'll show you." Kerry said cutely, sliding across the floor until she reached the stairs. "Follow me."

"Thanks kid." The man wheezed loudly as he mounted the first step, waddling slightly as he tried to gain speed and catch up to Kerry who was bouncing lightly up each step.

Once the man was out of hearing range Zara turned to glare at James. "Next time," she began, raising a warning finger level with James nose, "You decide to yell about CHERUB, the consequences will be severe. Understood?"

James nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Now go do something useful. And be discreet about it!" Zara instructed, giving James a little shove.

James took the opportunity to bolt up the stairs to his room, grabbing Lauren along the way and dragging her up with him.

"What the hell?" Lauren snapped, tripping clumsily over her feet as she tried to step up the steps backwards.

"We need to talk. It'll only take a minute." James yanked Lauren down the hallway and banged open the door to his bedroom before stepping in and closing it firmly. He stared at Lauren a moment, thinking hard about how to phrase his request.

"What is up with you?" Lauren demanded, throwing her arms up into the air, her ponytail swinging indignantly. "I swear you're just jealous!"

James rolled his eyes. "Get over yourself Lauren. I just want to warn you that if they ask you to do anything stupid or try to persuade you to do something that isn't safe or seems dodgy do not do it under any circumstances."

Lauren furrowed her eyebrows together. "Why not? What do you mean?"

James swallowed. "Just listen to me. Its important."

"But I need to get into the gang. You know how important it is. Besides, if I get in tonight it should make it easier for you lot to get in_" Lauren started to smirk.

James scowled. "Can't you just put aside your stupid pride for two freakin' minutes and listen to me? I know what I'm talking about Lauren, you don't. So this time, you really should listen to someone who has more experience than _yourself_."

Lauren floundered momentarily, before huffing and crossing her arms. "God_, fine_. Whatever."

James nodded once jaw still tight. "I'll get my jacket. Tom invited me over anyway."

Lauren snorted. "What a coincidence." She snarked.

***At the Smith's mansion***

"Kate!" Lauren squealed, as she pounded up the five steps to the front door, eagerly throwing herself into Kate's awaiting arms.

"Lauren! Oh my God, you made it!" Kate grinned. "We're just waiting for Lucy to arrive and then we're meeting the others over Gareth's house. Cute hair!" Kate added, with an affectionate flick to Lauren's two ponytails swinging from the sides of her head.

"Gareth hates me." Lauren chuckled.

Kate snorted. "Gareth hates everyone who either doesn't think he's hot or just doesn't listen to him."

"Isn't that everyone?" Lauren raised an eyebrow.

Kate smirked. "Pretty much. It's pretty hilarious. You'll learn to love it after you get used to his shit." Kate scooted her eyes past Lauren to eye James curiously. "Hey. What can I do for you?"

James smiled, scratching self-consciously at his ear, enhancing his fake personality. "Hi. I'm James. Uh, your brother, Tom is expecting me?"

Kate smiled back easily enough; no suspicion or hostility clouded her features so James took this as a good sign. "Oh sure. Just go to the bottom of the stairs and he should be coming down to meet you. If he doesn't, yell for him." She moved to the side and pushed the door open, allowing James enough room to squeeze through.

James scurried to the bottom of the stairs and glanced round casually. The coast was clear, and Kate didn't actually specify that he couldn't go _up_ to the top of the stairs and yell to him from there, right? Deciding that he could worm his way out of any trouble pretty easily he jogged up the stairs, ducking low to the carpeted floor when his head started to appear over the top of the marble banister. He paused a few steps from the top and listened carefully for any noise before swinging himself round the slight curve at the top of the stairs.

The landing was carpeted the same cream colour as the stairs and there were four doors spaced out along the rich red wall. James padded silently down the corridor, staring at the picture frames decorating the walls. This family was obsessed with broadcasting everything they did.

There were about six pictures altogether in this one corridor, two large ones of the whole family were level with each other on the wall that was parallel to the banister as you ascended the stairs, and then four pictures were placed in between the gap on the wall in between each door. The first one was of Jack wielding some sort of car tool –a spanner by the shape of it- and a certificate standing along side a mustang, the second of Tom outside their school looking very proud and holding out some sort of detailed drawing of a car with descriptions of how physics tied in with the mechanics of the car- it was obviously for some sort of school science convention.

James, much to his dismay, didn't get a chance to look closely at the other two pictures because the second door along suddenly flew open and Tom staggered out, shoving a hand roughly through his thick hair and sighing contentedly. He reared back slightly when he saw James, a look of surprise widening his eyes before he smiled and shoved his bedroom door open wider. "Hey. Who sent you up? Kate? I'm surprised she paid any attention to you. No offence or anything, its just she's going out with a bunch of her mates and she always gets distracted when she's going out. World of her own, our Kate." Tom flushed, looking down to the carpet.

James bit back a smile at the boys babbling. He definitely seemed to have a mild case of social awkwardness. "Uh, well my sister seems to have palled up with your sister and I arrived with Lauren so Kate had to see me. She seems nice." James scratched at his ear again, acting awkward to match Tom's discomfort. The mission briefing specifically stated that he had to match Tom's personality and since he didn't do a good job of it this morning when he arrived at school with Kerry and Lauren he wanted to make up for it now…and stick to it in the future.

_Damn_, he thought, _this means no flirting with girls_.

However, he found it very surprising that this realization didn't bother him as much as what he thought it would.

"Yeah, Kate isn't a bad kid. She knows her stuff and she can look after herself. At least, that's what I _tell_ myself." Tom beckoned James into the room, closing the door with a soft click when James sank onto the hastily made bed.

James cocked his head to the side. "How'd you mean?"

Tom shuffled some papers as he shrugged. "Well, I'm not exactly the most terrifying person in the world. I'm much too shy to do anything, so if anything did happen to Kate I wouldn't be much use to her. So I tell myself she can handle herself."

_Of course she can handle herself, she handles drugs for God's sake_, James thought, mentally rolling his eyes.

"But Kate is a pretty reliable independent girl- she never really needs any help."

_Ah, _James thought as he struggled to keep the smirk off his face_, the truth comes out…sort of…_

James nodded. "I get you. I'm not exactly the most out-going person in the world. I get all flustered and stuff. Actually," James said, tapping his fingers on his knee skittishly, "the only time I ever stand up to anyone is when it involves my sisters. This jerk tried to make a move on them this morning and I told him to sod off."

Tom smiled. "Sounds like you're a good guy to have around when things get heated."

James shrugged, grinning at Tom. "Its rather lucky that I can avoid any confrontations with people and the pol_" he stopped abruptly lowering his gaze and shooting worried glances at Tom.

_Lets see what you make of that_…James thought happily, pleased with the way he twisted everything to make him seem identical to Tom and revealing just enough information about what could've happened in Manchester to keep Tom intrigued in him.

And it worked. Tom sat down on the huge leather chair at his desk and stared at James. "You…you've had…the police?" he finally got out.

"What about the police?" James asked, allowing a small amount of gruffness into his voice. He didn't want to appear too open. Tom may find it too much of a liability to the gang.

Tom rubbed the back of his neck and frowned hard at the floor. Finally, he muttered, "You've had dealings with the police before?"

James shook his head even though Tom wouldn't have seen it. "Not really." When Tom glanced at him in confusion he quickly added, "Spent one night in prison but they couldn't really do anything 'cause it wasn't that serious." Slight alteration to the truth but it wasn't going to alter anything major so James quickly decided it didn't matter.

Tom nodded. "Your record seems pretty clean." He mused. "I, uh, well…I almost got caught by the police once."

When James cocked a questioning eyebrow he quickly explained, "I was…borrowing," at James knowing smile he sighed and amended, "Okay, I was _permanently_ borrowing a car part and the cops literally appeared out of no where and I had to run like the mutts from hell were after me."

James chuckled. "Yeah, bit of a bitch that."

Tom grinned and threw a rolled up piece of paper at James, who caught it with ease. "It's the plans of the car I was going to show you tonight."

James eagerly unfolded the paper and gazed intently at the plans. With a low whistle he raised his eyes to stare at Tom, who was smiling back at him. "Ready to fix up a _real_ car?"

***Time skip- an hour***

"What a beauty!" James exclaimed, straightening up from inside the car's bonnet and swiping a greasy hand over his forehead, pushing his bangs off his flushed face.

"I know right? I'm so glad we got her!" Tom's voice came out slightly muffled because he was lying under the car, tweaking the exhaust.

James peered round the side of the car, spying Tom's feet. His shins were dotted with grime. "She's gonna be awesome." James proclaimed, patting the car's roof fondly.

"If only guys flattered girls like this, eh Tess?" a playful purr sounded from the front of the garage.

Tom skidded out from under the car with such haste he rolled off the skateboard and James reared up so quickly, he banged his head on the bonnet roof.

He made a slightly disorientated side step around the car and caught himself against the workbench, while Tom leapt up off the floor, kicking the skateboard to the far side of the garage.

"Hey James." Lisa said, waggling her fingers teasingly at him.

James smiled back shyly, twining and untwining his fingers in an attempt to act utterly clueless on how to flirt around girls. The very idea made him want to snort. But he had to change his actions now that Tom was _right there_.

Lisa didn't seem to notice James' sudden lack of incapability to flirt and continued to smile invitingly at him. "What you up to?"

James shrugged. "Just fixing up a car."

"He's pretty good." Tom added, while he wiped his hands on a dirty rag.

Lisa smirked, and James was sure that on any other guy, it would've made them weak at the knees. Luckily, he had _a little_ more restraint than most guys. This thought made him want to smirk to. _If only Kerry and Kyle was here_, he thought fondly, _they'd be dying to reveal his true persona when it came to anything that walked on two legs and was of the female gender._

"I bet he is." Lisa murmured silkily, and James worked hard to form a blush at her words, more for Tom's benefit than his own. He just felt stupid, blushing at something a girl was saying to him. James Adam's doesn't blush, however he remembered slightly annoyed, James Turner does.

"Wow, sweet car!" Lauren shouted from behind Lisa, her arm looped firmly with Kate's.

Lucy was standing on the other side of Kate with her hand clinging to Kate's elbow.

The three girls were all grinning, and Lauren, James noticed, had a certain glow about her.

A glow that was very familiar to him.

One that he had experienced himself even through all his pain.

She was in the gang.

He just knew it.

He felt a sudden pang clench in his stomach and he tried to discreetly meet Lauren's eyes, begging to ask her if she was all right.

"Jack is so lucky." Kate sighed, staring longingly at the ride.

Lisa laughed, tossing her hair back over her shoulder and shooting a smile at her sister. "We'll have to get him to play chauffer sometime soon Kate," her eyes swung to James' and a suggestive gleam flashed in them, "and when he does we'll have some fun."

James grinned back, tilting his head from side to side as if contemplating agreeing.

"But unfortunately we have a physics project to do so this week is a no go." Tess sighed, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

Lisa merely shrugged.

"Yeah, Kerry said something about a physics project, she was telling me about it earlier on. She has an awesome idea." James prayed that Lauren would keep her mouth shut, because Kerry had said nothing about a physics project and James had no idea what she was doing it on.

Lisa raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "Really, what is she doing it on?"

_Crap_, James thought, scrambling blindly for a satisfying answer. He ended up shrugging. "I forgot. Something about cars? _(I hope)_ I was in a rush to get over here so I wasn't really listening. Besides, I have my own homework to think about." He smiled, hoping it looked normal.

Lisa clucked her tongue. "Do you think she'd mind if I asked her about it? I'm stuck for ideas and Mr Lewis did say we could work in pairs if we wanted to."

Tess looked surprised at this. "I'll work with you_"

"You're tutoring Danny though. He'll freak if you don't get him to pass physics."

Tess closed her mouth, looking slightly put out. "I suppose." She muttered after a few tense seconds.

Lisa twisted round, her flat stomach tensing provocatively as she did so. Her diamond belly bar glittered in the evening sunlight. "Don't worry Tessie, you're still my fave girl." as if to prove the point Lisa moved forward and looped her arm through the crook of Tessa's elbow and towed the girl towards the exit of the garage. "See you around James. Bye Lauren."

"See ya."

"Well we better be off to Lau." James shrugged his jacket on, trying to get as little grease as possible on it while he walked over to Tom. "Thanks for showing me the car. I'll see you in school tomorrow?"

"See you. Maybe you can come over again soon and we can finish it off?"

"Absolutely." James smacked Tom on the shoulder, in a friendly way of course, before turning to face Lauren who was hugging Kate like her life depended on it.

_Girls_, James sighed mentally.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Lauren grinned, "Can't wait to see Gareth."

Kate gave Lauren a squeeze before letting her go, blowing her breath out to blow her wildly curling hair from her face. "Its gonna be good that's for sure."

"Are you kidding?" Lucy demanded excitedly. "It's going to be _way_ better than 'good'! Try freakin' awesome!"

The trio laughed for a good five minutes before Lauren finally recalled James existence and nodded her way towards the driveway. "Lets go."

"As you command." James said sarcastically.

"Ass." Kate retorted playfully.

"I know right?" Lauren sighed dramatically. "And I live with it." The horror in her voice was extremely convincing, even to James.

Tom burst out laughing, and James shot him the finger before waving and dragging Lauren down the driveway.

James quickened his pace when they were out of sight from the garage, and Lauren dawdled behind him, still laughing too hard to do anything more than stagger down the gravel driveway. Her cheeks were flushed, her blonde ponytails slightly mused and her eyes were glittering with excitement.

_If anyone was too see her they'd think she's high_, James thought fondly.

He was just about to make his way onto the main pavement in the street when a weird growling sound broke the warm evening air that was slowly lulling James into a blissful mood. He pause his steps and glanced round, immediately searching for any danger.

_Oh hell_, he sighed, _they have a giant dog that is never fed and is just waiting to pounce on me and chew my tongue out my head._

But when James turned to glance over his right shoulder he choked on his own breath and involuntarily took a huge step away from the hedge lining the driveway on his right side.

Pressed against the hedge was Jack, and pressed against Jack was a guy.

They were both clinging to each other, Jack's eyes were closed and he was weaving his fingers into the other guy's black wavy hair to pull his face closer.

The other guy shoved his hips roughly against Jack's slowly grinding them together.

_Well that explains the growling_, James thought weakly.

Jack twisted his head to the side, and James swore he could see a tongue dart out and trace the curve of the other guy's jaw.

_Bloody hell_! James spun around wildly, and was glad that Lauren had finally caught up to him. He seized her wrist, put a finger roughly to her lips in a warning and tugged her forward hard enough to make her lunge to catch her footing. They ran out onto the street and James kept pulling her forward until they had run a block over from the Smith's house.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Lauren gasped, as she crouched over to try and soothe the stitch that was stabbing dully at her side.

James shook his head. "I actually can't talk about it right now. Lets just get back to the house so we can talk about _you_."

"But_" Lauren whined.

But James was already stalking down the street, and Lauren had no option but to roll her eyes and follow him.

***Next Morning***

James groaned and rolled over in his bed, kicking his feet around to try and free them from the tangle of sheets while simultaneously hunting for the snooze button on his alarm clock. Finally, he clicked the button and silence once again enveloped the room and James snuggled back down in his bed, not quite ready to face the world yet. Or more importantly: Kyle.

When James and Lauren finally got back home last night he had to listen to Lauren's occurrences with only half his brain focussing on what she was saying. He managed to concentrate enough to find out that she wasn't asked to do anything dangerous but after that he was a goner.

His thoughts became filled with Kyle.

And it was all Jack's and his stupid boyfriend's fault.

James didn't want to admit it but when he saw Jack making out with that guy it made him think of Kyle.

Kyle and himself in a similar situation.

Which was completely ridiculous because James was _not_ gay!

But this so called fact didn't explain why his stomach got all hot and fluttery when he pictured Kyle, nor did it explain why he was even picturing Kyle to begin with!

James hid his face in his pillow, trying to find a safer topic to think about. A topic that didn't involve bloody Kyle!

_Lauren._

She said her initiation into the gang didn't involve anything dangerous. All she had to do was pledge loyalty and recite some sort of oath. Apparently, she has to be initiated into the gang by Jack since he was the most important guy involve in Rambo 2010 besides his Father.

_Does his Father know that Jack is gay? Does anyone know Jack spends his evenings doing_ that_?_ _What would people say if Kyle and me were doing _that_? Why the hell am I thinking this?_

James threw back the covers and practically ran out of his still cluttered bedroom. He hadn't really bothered to finish unpacking yet.

He bumped into Kerry in the kitchen, and seizing the opportunity to take his mind off Kyle and kissing and gangs and _kissing Kyle_, and just Kyle in general, he started blabbering about Lisa. "She said she wants to work on your physic project with you."

"What? I haven't even planned my stupid physics project yet!" Kerry yelled. "Why does she think I've done it?"

James gulped. "Well, I kind of told her that you had an idea about cars and she found it interesting so…"

Kerry threw up her hands in annoyance. "How do _you_ even know about my project? Why did you say cars? Why did you have to say _anything_?" She stormed past him to get dressed, cursing his stupidity until she disappeared on the stairs and her angry snarl faded to nothing.

James sagged against the table and sighed. _What was up with Kerry? Was she PMSing? Did something happen in school that she wasn't telling anyone?_

"Mornin' James. You need to hurry up and get dressed or we're gonna be_"

James spun round in horror and glared at Kyle, which was ridiculous…as if it was Kyle's fault James was having stupid thoughts about him.

"Wow, who shat in cereal?" Kyle asked, turning on the tap and filling a glass full of water.

But James was already racing up the stairs refusing to acknowledge the fact that Kyle looked very nice this morning. A little too nice for James' comfort.

***At School***

"What the hell?" Lauren shrieked, bouncing up in her leather seat to press her face against the window and stare out intently, a mixture of shock and eagerness tinting her features.

Kerry glanced up from her notebook where she was hurriedly trying to plan a draft for her physics project. "What are you screaming…No bloody way!" the last three words were a shriek and James leant across Kerry to see out her window.

"What? What is it?" He asked excitedly, pleased for a distraction.

"It appears to be some sort of fight…" Lauren grinned, throwing the door open barely allowing the car time to stop before she was leaping out and running over to Kate.

"A fight? _Awesome_!" James punched the air and clambered out the car, straightening his shirt as she eyed the people.

"Remember James, you're not supposed to get into any fights willingly, and you have to be provoked before you even retaliate!" The slamming of the car door drowned Kyle's voice out.

James sauntered over to Lauren and Kate, who were both bouncing on the balls of their feet, talking animatedly. "Oh my God, no way!" Lauren was squealing.

James opened his mouth to ask what exactly was going on when a hard jab to his back had him falling forward.

He spun around, desperately fighting the glare that wanted to screw up his face. _Shy…shy…shy…_James chanted the mantra in his head while he seized up the guy in front of him.

"Get out of the way." The guy, who was easily 6 ft snarled at James.

James raised his hands in surrender. "Wow, sorry mate, didn't see you there."

"Are you trying to be funny?" the guy demanded.

James frowned, quickly thinking back to what he just said and he felt like kicking himself. "No, I just_"

"Bloody punks. The lot of you!" And the guy swung his fist towards James face.

_Oh shit_, James thought as he spied Kyle in the crowd, looking worried and extremely angry.

End chapter. So what do you think? Satisfying? I reached 4000 words plus which is good right? Kind of? Anyway, please review. Sorry for the crap cliffhanger last chapter but *shrugs* I couldn't resist.


End file.
